Inaba's Serial Killer
by Ulrich362
Summary: "It would seem a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Those words only scratch the surface of what awaits the citizens of Inaba as they all end up thrown into a tragedy that will shake their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Inaba's Serial Killer

By Ulrich362

(Author's Note: I do not own the Persona series.)

I hope my uncle doesn't mind the last minute change of plans, thought a silver haired teenager. I wasn't supposed to arrive for a few days but after what happened my parents decided I shouldn't stay home on my own.

"Excuse me sir, could I see your ticket?" requested a conductor.

"Oh, sure thing." the teenager replied handing it to him.

"Thank you, and enjoy your trip Mr. Yu Narukami." the conductor said before walking off.

I probably won't get to Inaba for a few hours; I think I'll rest for a while, Yu thought before gently closing his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Stated an old man in a suit with an extremely long nose. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Igor." Yu replied. "Though if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the Velvet Room?"

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Igor stated. "It is a place where only those bound by a contract may enter."

"A contract, you mean an arrangement between two people right?" Yu inquired. "I haven't formed anything like that."

"I see, it may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." Igor surmised. "Now then, do you believe in fortune telling?"

"I guess a little bit." Yu admitted before Igor formed cards out of thin air.

"Every reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different." Igor explained before flipping over one of the cards. "The card depicting your immediate future is, the Tower in the upright position. It would seem a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

Catastrophe, Yu thought nervously. "Alright, but what about the other cards?"

"Indeed." Igor stated flipping over a second card. "The card depicting the future beyond that is, the Moon in the upright position. This card represents hesitation, and mystery."

"So that means there's going to be some kind of tragedy in my future and then a mystery?" Yu asked.

"Precisely." Igor explained with a smile. "Ah, I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you."

"My name is Margaret, I am here to assist you on your journey." explained a woman in a blue dress.

"Until we meet again." Igor stated calmly as the Velvet Room started to fade and Yu lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yasoinaba, Yasoinaba." announced a voice throughout the train.

"Huh, oh that must have been a dream." Yu guessed before picking up his bag. "Hopefully my uncle got my message."

"Over here." called a man holding his jacket over his shoulder. "I heard about what happened, that must have been quite the experience for you."

"Yeah, that's actually why my parents suggested I come earlier for my safety." Yu explained. "Sorry it was such a last minute thing." (1)

"No I understand." the man said. "I'm Ryotaro Dojima, your mother's younger brother. Oh yeah, and this is my daughter Nanako."

"Well it's nice to meet you Nanako." Yu stated with a smile.

"Hello." Nanako replied quickly before moving behind Dojima.

"What's wrong, why are you so shy around your cousin?" Dojima teased only for Nanako to hit him. "What was that for?"

It looks like those two get along well, that's definitely a good thing, Yu thought with a smile.

"Well anyway, my car is right over here." Dojima explained calmly.

"Thanks uncle." Yu said calmly. "I'll try not to be a burden on you two."

"Nonsense, you're part of the family." Dojima said. "You're more than welcome in our home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should probably fill up the tank before we get home." Dojima mentioned thoughtfully. "Why don't you stretch your legs a bit, you've been sitting in a train for hours."

"Alright, thanks uncle." Yu replied before getting out of the car just as a gas station attendant approached their car.

"Oh, are you all going on a trip?" the attendant asked while Dojima got out of the car.

"No, we just picked him up from the train station. He'll be staying here for the year." Dojima explained.

"A whole year here, well I should probably warn you there isn't much to do." the attendant explained. "You'll probably just be spending time working odd jobs or hanging out with friends."

"Maybe." Yu replied.

"Actually speaking of which we're looking for part time workers here, once you've gotten used to the town give us a look." the attendant mentioned before extending his hand.

"I just might do that, thanks." Yu said shaking the attendants hand.

"Well I should get back to work." the attendant explained suddenly before turning to Dojima. "Will regular do sir?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Dojima answered. "I guess now's as good a time as any for a smoke."

Suddenly Yu stumbled over his feet and started holding his head in his hands.

"Are you ok?" Nanako asked.

"Oh, I'm alright Nanako." Yu mentioned. "I just felt a little lightheaded all of a sudden."

"That makes sense, we should get home so you can rest up." Dojima explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this is it." Dojima explained before opening the door to a small house.

"It looks amazing uncle, thank you." Yu mentioned.

"Don't mention it, as long as you're here you're family and our home is your home." Dojima stated calmly.

"I appreciate that." Yu replied. "Actually I'm still feeling kind of lightheaded. I think I'll just head to bed today."

"I understand, get some rest." Dojima offered. "You've had a long day."

"Good night Nanako." Yu said.

"Night." Nanako replied before turning to the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What the, where am I, Yu thought as he woke up to see a red path surrounded by fog. This is one of the strangest dreams I've had in a long time.

" _Do you seek the truth?"_ inquired a mysterious voice as Yu walked along the path.

"Seek the truth, what do you mean, who's there?" Yu questioned while continuing to follow the path.

" _If it's truth you desire, come and find me…"_ the voice instructed.

"Ok, well who are you?" Yu asked again while starting to run along the red path before arriving at a strange door. "Is this where that person is?"

Just as Yu asked that, the door slowly opened to reveal a humanoid figure obscured by the fog.

"So you are the one who's been pursuing me." the figure noted. "Well then, try all you like…"

Just as the figure expressed that challenge a katana appeared in Yu's hands.

Ok, random sword appearing in my hand, Yu thought. Well I guess this is what they meant by trying as much as I want.

With those words Yu ran towards the figure and slashed at it with the katana.

"Interesting, it seems you can see a little." the figure noted.

Ok, apparently once wasn't enough, Yu guessed before slashing at the figure a second time.

"I see, that is quite interesting information…" the figure stated before Yu slashed at it a third time. "However… You will not catch me so easily."

As the figure stated that, the fog got even thicker completely.

"Hold on, who are you?" Yu questioned desperately.

"Will we meet again, at a place other than here?" the figure questioned. "I look forward to it."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yu asked before falling unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're up, I need to head to the station but I'll try and be home later tonight." Dojima said calmly.

"Alright, I think I'll take a look around town today and tomorrow." Yu mentioned.

"That sounds like a good idea, why don't you head out with him Nanako?" Dojima suggested.

"Can we go to Junes?" Nanako asked.

"Junes?" Yu inquired. "There's one here?"

"Yeah, everyday's great at your Junes." Nanako sang with a smile.

"Well I think I'll explore for a while and then we can go to Junes after that ok Nanako?" Yu asked.

"Ok." Nanako answered happily before Dojima and Yu walked out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right, one more time." declared a shorthaired girl in a green jacket before she ran towards a tree and kicked it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yu asked.

"Huh, oh no I was just training." the girl explained. "Actually, I don't recognize you from around town. Who are you?"

"I'm Yu Narukami, I just moved here for the year." Yu answered. "I'm just trying to get used to Inaba before starting at Yasogami."

"Oh, you're going to Yasogami too?" the girl asked. "That's cool, maybe we'll be in the same class."

"That would be cool." Yu admitted.

"Yeah, hey if you're looking around town today why don't you take the bus to the Amagi Inn and ask to see my friend Yukiko, she's going to Yasogami too." the girl said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. My name's Chie Satonaka."

"I might do that, well I'll see you around Chie." Yu noted before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn, may I help you?" asked a dark-haired girl in a kimono.

"I think so, my name's Yu Narukami. I just moved to town and Chie suggested I come see the Amagi Inn." Yu explained.

"Oh, well Chie tends to exaggerate a bit. It's just a simple old inn." the girl clarified. "I'm Yukiko Amagi, my mother is the manager here."

"The manager, I guess that must mean she's busy a lot of the time." Yu noted.

"Actually everyone helps out so it isn't that much of an issue." Yukiko mentioned. "Oh yeah, how was Chie?"

"She seemed fine, though I left before she finished her fight with the tree so I'm not sure who won that one." Yu joked before noticing a clock. "Oh, I should head back. I was going to go with my cousin to Junes."

"Alright, well it was very nice to meet you." Yukiko said politely.

"It was nice to meet you too Yukiko." Yu replied with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're home." Nanako stated.

"Yeah, so do you still want to head to Junes before dinner?" Yu asked.

"Ok." Nanako answered excitedly.

"Well then let's go, we want to get there before it closes right?" Yu guessed.

"Yeah, come on let's go." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on you two, the school year hasn't even started yet how can you have work to do?" questioned a boy wearing headphones around his neck.

"We have to finish up some of our summer work, so do we get the rest of the day off or not?" questioned a girl holding a Junes bag.

"Alright fine, I'll take care of it this time." the boy agreed before the girl walked off with a second girl. "Man, sometimes I wonder why we hired those two."

"Everyday's great at your Junes." Nanako sang with a smile.

"Huh, do you guys need any help?" the boy inquired with a smile.

"I don't think so, my name's Yu Narukami. I just moved here and I've been getting used to the town." Yu replied.

"You moved here, I actually moved to town pretty recently myself." the boy mentioned. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura."

"Well it's good to meet you Yosuke." Yu replied.

"Yeah, oh crap I just remembered we had to close early today." Yosuke said suddenly. "There was a small problem with the freezers in the grocery department, but since you guys came all the way here I'll let you know when everything's working and I'll even give you a discount."

"Ok." Nanako said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it, as soon as things are fixed I'll let you guys know." Yosuke promised. "Well provided miss Satonaka doesn't try and force me to buy her food again."

"You mean Chie?" Yu inquired. "I met her, we might be in the same class this year."

"Huh, you're going to Yasogami too?" Yosuke asked. "Then I'll definitely be able to tell you guys when things are back to normal around here."

"Alright, thanks Yosuke." Yu admitted.

"Don't mention it." Yosuke said with a grin as Yu and Nanako walked out of Junes.

(Yu Narukami has arrived in Inaba and is attempting to get used to the town before starting at Yasogami High School. Next chapter Yu will continue to explore Inaba. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Yu arrived in Inaba on April 9th instead of April 11th.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, you two are back early." Dojima noted. "Was Junes busy tonight?"

"No, there was a problem so they had to close early." Yu explained. "Though one of the employees said he'd let us know when things were working again so we could head back."

"I see, well that's disappointing." Dojima mentioned thoughtfully. "Then again there's plenty of time for you two to go to Junes together this year."

"Yeah, you promise we'll go?" Nanako asked.

"Of course, we're definitely going to Junes together." Yu answered with a smile. "Well, good night."

"Good night Yu." Dojima said quietly as Yu walked up to his room. Still with everything he's been through I only hope this year turns out better, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes miss Yamano, please feel free to stay for as long as you'd like." said a woman in a kimono.

"I appreciate that Mrs. Amagi, though I would suggest you pay more attention to your employees, I caught one of them rummaging through my belongings earlier." miss Yamano stated. "A young girl."

"Are you absolutely certain?" Mrs. Amagi inquired. "I'm certain there must have been a misunderstanding."

"I assure you there was no misunderstanding." miss Yamano insisted. "Someone was looking through my personal belongings. Now, I'll be returning to my room but I trust this matter will be taken care of?"

"I'll speak with her." Mrs. Amagi replied before miss Yamano walked off. "I understand her situation but we're doing all that we can to help her."

"Mother, are you alright?" Yukiko inquired. "You look pale."

"I'm alright, just a little…" Mrs. Amagi started to say before collapsing.

"Mother?" Yukiko asked nervously. "Someone help me get her to her room."

"Of course." replied another woman in a kimono.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Nanako, did your dad go to work today?" Yu inquired.

"Yeah, dad goes to work early a lot." Nanako explained. "Are you going out again?"

"I want to get a bit more used to Inaba." Yu replied. "I'll be back later tonight."

"Ok." Nanako mentioned before turning on the TV.

Maybe I'll head back to the shopping district and see if I can learn anything, Yu thought walking out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, oh do I know you?" asked a man in a suit. "Wait, do you know Dojima-san?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle." Yu answered. "Do you know him?"

"You could say that, I'm his partner." the man explained. "My name's Adachi."

"Well it's nice to meet you Adachi-san." Yu said.

"The same, well I need to get back to work." Adachi mentioned. "Maybe I'll see you around town."

"Maybe." Yu agreed before Adachi walked off. Huh, isn't that Yukiko?

"I hope this will help her." Yukiko said thoughtfully. "Oh Yu-kun."

"Is everything alright Yukiko?" Yu asked.

"Not entirely, my mother collapsed earlier today and so I was picking up some things for her." Yukiko mentioned.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Yu mentioned. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I hope so, and thanks for saying that." Yukiko replied. "Well I should head back."

"Alright, tell your mom I hope she feels better." Yu said.

"I will, thank you." Yukiko said before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are, what were you doing Adachi?" Dojima questioned.

"Sorry about that Dojima-san." Adachi apologized. "On yeah, I thought your nephew was coming tomorrow."

"There was a change of plans." Dojima explained quickly.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Adachi inquired.

"Yu was nearly killed when he was younger, his best friend wasn't so lucky though." Dojima mentioned. "The experience was bad and I'd rather not get into it. Long story short, five people were found murdered near his home a few days ago and an X marked with their blood was on his door. He came early for his own safety."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Adachi said quietly. "Did they ever find out who the culprit was?"

"For the first crime yeah, and he's in jail now. As for the new one I haven't heard anything about it, but I plan on making sure he doesn't have to relive that again." Dojima answered thoughtfully. "Still, I hope things this year are calmer for him."

"Yeah, so do I." Adachi agreed quietly. "Maybe he'll make friends and it can take his mind off of it."

"Maybe, well for now we're heading out." Dojima said calmly.

"Right behind you Dojima-san." Adachi mentioned as the two of them left the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look you punks, didn't you learn last time?" snapped a blonde boy as a group rode off on motorcycles. "Stay down this time. Huh, what are you looking at?"

"Kanji, what are you doing now?" asked an old lady before she walked up next to him. "Oh, and who are you young man?"

"My name's Yu Narukami. I just moved to town yesterday." Yu explained.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Yu." the woman said. "This is my son Kanji."

"Huh, don't just go introducing me to total strangers like that." Kanji snapped.

"I'm sorry for his behavior, would you like to come in for a minute?" Kanji's mother asked politely.

"No thank you, I'm just trying to get used to Inaba." Yu mentioned. "Well it was nice meeting you two."

Just as Yu said that a gunshot sounded in the distance and he immediately started shaking.

"What the, who's shooting here?" Kanji questioned. "Hey are you alright?"

"Huh, isn't that your nephew Dojima-san?" Adachi questioned as the two of them ran up.

"Yeah, it is. Come on Yu let's get back home." Dojima reassured him. "Adachi, see if you can find out anything about those three that got away."

"Right, I'll let you know if we get any leads Dojima-san." Adachi stated calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nanako, we're back." Dojima called.

"Oh dad." Nanako answered with a smile before noticing Yu was still shaking. "What's wrong?"

"Thieves, they stole a weapon." Dojima explained. "Nobody was injured and we'll catch them soon enough. You remember what I said before right?"

"Huh?" Nanako asked. "Is he ok?" (1)

"I think so." Dojima said helping Yu to the couch. "Everything's alright now, you're safe at home Yu."

"Uncle?" Yu asked quietly.

"You've had a long day, you should head back and get some sleep." Dojima explained calmly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks uncle." Yu noted before going up to his own room.

"I'll be back in a little bit Nanako, I want to make sure things are alright at the station. I'll be back in a little bit." Dojima mentioned.

"Oh, ok." Nanako acknowledged sadly as Dojima walked out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look, I already told you I won't sell them out." snapped a teenager.

"There's no reason for you to keep protecting them, you're already in enough trouble and you saw that one of them had a weapon. What would you do an innocent bystander was injured?" Adachi questioned.

"That won't happen, trust me on that." the teenager stated calmly as Dojima walked into the room. "What's this, the old man decided to come back?"

"Sorry Dojima-san, he's being stubborn." Adachi admitted. "I haven't been able to get anything out of him yet."

"What about the evidence we found at the scene?" Dojima inquired.

"Evidence, what evidence?" the teenager questioned nervously.

"Oh that, it's being processed right now." Adachi mentioned. "We should have something in an hour or so Dojima-san."

"I see." Dojima noted. "Let me know if anything comes up."

"Of course Dojima-san." Adachi mentioned.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you who they are." the teenager shouted nervously.

"Alright, we're listening." Dojima replied calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you very much, this should be perfect." Yukiko stated calmly. "Oh, where's Kanji-kun?"

"Huh, oh its you." Kanji mentioned walking past her.

"Is everything alright?" Yukiko asked. "There were a lot of police officers earlier, Kanji-kun didn't get in trouble did he?"

"No, there was a robbery and someone fired a gun. I think the detectives are investigating it." Kanji's mother explained politely.

"A gunshot, well I'm glad you two weren't hurt." Yukiko noted.

"Thank you, and be careful on your way home." Kanji's mother said as Yukiko walked out of the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh hey miss Satonaka do you mind if I ask you something?" Yosuke asked walking up to Chie.

"Huh, what do you want Yosuke?" Chie inquired.

"Well it's just you were so adamant about the Trial of the Dragon movies I was wondering if I could borrow it to see for myself." Yosuke admitted.

"Hold on you're not just taking it so you can make fun of me are you?" Chie questioned.

"What, of course not." Yosuke stated. "I'm serious about watching the movie. You make it sound like it's the greatest thing in the world and so I figure why not take a look for myself."

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed. I'll lend it to you tomorrow and you can give it back after class." Chie suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great." Yosuke agreed. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow Yosuke." Chie said before the two of them walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, good morning." Nanako said. "Are you feeling any better today?"

"I think so, where's your father?" Yu inquired.

"Dad left already." Nanako explained before turning on the TV.

"In other news, enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi recently filed for a divorce. Her husband, council secretary Taro Namatame was apparently having an affair with reporter Mayumi Yamano." stated a reporter. "Until this matter is resolved the network will be canceling all of Mayumi Yamano's television appearances."

"This is boring." Nanako mentioned before changing the channel. "Oh, what are you going to do?"

"I thought we could talk for a while and then maybe I'll head out after that." Yu said.

"Oh, ok." Nanako replied with a small smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, do you mind if I ask you something?" Yu asked.

"I don't think so, what is it?" Nanako asked.

"Well it's just, I've been here for two days and haven't seen your mom." Yu mentioned before Nanako looked down sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's ok." Nanako mentioned before the phone started to ring. "I'll get it, hello Dojima-residence."

"Nanako, is Yu there?" Dojima inquired.

"Yeah." Nanako answered before handing Yu the phone. "It's dad."

"Yu, are you feeling any better today?" Dojima asked.

"I think so, thanks uncle." Yu replied.

"Alright, just let me know it you need anything." Dojima said.

"I will." Yu agreed.

"Alright, well I'll see you as soon as I can get home." Dojima mentioned before hanging up the phone.

"I really appreciate everything you and your father are doing Nanako." Yu thanked her.

"You're welcome." Nanako said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, do you want to play cards?"

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea." Yu mentioned with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad your nephew is feeling better Dojima-san, hopefully we can catch those guys before anyone else gets hurt." Adachi noted.

"Yeah, I wish we had more than just nicknames to use but it's better than nothing." Dojima said.

"You have a point there." Adachi admitted. "Oh by the way, on my way into work I overheard someone mention that the announcer Mayumi Yamano was staying at the Amagi Inn, do you think those three might try to attack her?"

"I can't be certain, but it's definitely a possibility." Dojima acknowledged.

"In that case I could go keep an eye out for her." Adachi offered. "If anything happens I can let you know."

"Right." Dojima said before Adachi walked out of the station.

(Yu is continuing to meet people in Inaba, and Dojima is chasing a group of teenage criminals. Next chapter Yu will arrive at Yasogami and meet his homeroom teacher. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Yu's mother called Dojima to tell him about what had happened and why Yu was going to be arriving earlier than they had expected. Nanako overheard part of the conversation so she asked what happened and Dojima told her which is why she knows about Yu's fear.)


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no." Yu begged tossing and turning before sitting up and looking around the room. "Oh, it was just a nightmare."

"Breakfast is ready." Nanako called from downstairs.

"Oh, thank you Nanako. I'll be right down." Yu replied before getting his uniform and walking downstairs. "Wow, that smells great. Did you make this?"

"Uh-huh, dad has to leave early a lot so I can make toast and sunny-side up eggs for breakfast." Nanako explained while putting two plates on a nearby table. "Oh yeah, school starts today so let's go together."

"That sounds great, thanks Nanako." Yu agreed. "Oh, and sorry about last night."

"It's ok, are you feeling better?" Nanako inquired.

"A little, I had a bad dream but I am feeling better." Yu admitted. "Thanks for asking though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can get to school by following the road." Nanako explained pointing down the road. "My school is the other way, so I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, thanks Nanako." Yu replied with a smile.

"You're welcome." Nanako said walking back towards her own school.

I wonder if I'll run into anyone I met on the way to school, Yu thought just as Yosuke rode past him on a bike before crashing into a telephone pole. "Huh, Yosuke?"

"Oh man, that'll leave a mark." Yosuke groaned. "Huh, oh yeah Yu right?"

"Yeah, are you alright?" Yu questioned. "That looked and sounded like it hurt."

"I'm alright, I just need to fix up my bike real quick." Yosuke explained. "Oh yeah Junes should be back to normal today so you and Nanako-chan can come over."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know. We'll stop by later today." Yu mentioned.

"Cool, sounds good." Yosuke agreed before looking at his bag. "Oh crap, please don't tell me it broke."

"What broke?" Yu inquired as Yosuke took a DVD out of his bag.

"Please, please." Yosuke asked before opening the DVD case to reveal a cracked disc inside. "Oh man, she's going to kill me."

"It was an accident, I'm sure it'll be fine." Yu replied.

"Yeah, right." Yosuke mentioned nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well are you coming or not?" questioned an old man in a blue suit with a severe overbite.

"Yes, I'm right behind you sensei." Yu replied before following the man into a classroom. Something tells me he isn't the most popular teacher here, huh isn't that Yukiko?

"Alright shut your traps." the old man snapped. "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward. Now I hate wasting time, but I might as well introduce this transfer student. This sad sack was dumped here from the city like yesterday's garbage, so you girls better not get any funny ideas."

"I don't think they will Morroka-sensei." Yu replied. "They look responsible to me."

"Right, responsible." Morooka snapped. "Well go on and introduce yourself so we can get started already."

"I see, it's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Yu Narukami." Yu said politely.

"Excuse me, there's an open seat right here." Chie said suddenly.

"Huh, oh sure you hear that? That's your seat so hurry up and sit down already?" Morooka snapped.

"Right." Yu replied before walking to sit next to Chie.

"Alright, everyone shut your traps. I'm taking roll, and I expect you to respond in an orderly matter." Morooka stated abruptly.

"Hey, sorry you had to end up in this class." Chie whispered. "King Moron's the worst."

"It's not all bad, at least I know some of the people in our class right?" Yu replied quietly.

"Yeah, you're right." Chie agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's all for today, normal lectures will start tomorrow." Morooka stated.

" _Attention all teachers, please report to the staff office for a brief meeting."_ announced a voice over the school's intercom. _"All students are to remain in their classrooms until further notice."_

"Well you heard the announcement, nobody leaves until you hear otherwise." Morooka mentioned before walking out of the classroom.

"Huh, what was that all about?" Chie questioned.

"I don't know." Yu mentioned. "Still, it's a little weird they'd have a meeting on the first day isn't it?"

"I guess so." Chie agreed thoughtfully.

"Hey did you here the news?" asked a student near the window before whispering to another student.

"Huh, are you sure?" questioned a second student before he walked to Yukiko. "Hey Yukiko-san, is it true that the announcer was staying at your inn?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say one way or the other." Yukiko replied quietly.

"Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense." the student admitted before walking off.

"Hey Yukiko, did you try it last night?" Chie inquired walking up to Yukiko.

"Huh, try what Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"You know, that thing that happens on rainy nights." Chie explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't." Yukiko mentioned.

"That's alright, I actually didn't end up trying it either. We can just try again next time." Chie suggested.

"Excuse me, miss Satonaka." Yosuke interrupted timidly. "I just wanted to mention how incredible this movie was, everything about it was amazing. It's just, please have mercy until my next paycheck, it was an accident."

"What happened Yosuke?" Chie questioned.

"It probably got damaged when his bike lost control on the way to school, he had a pretty bad crash this morning." Yu explained walking up to the group. "It's nice to see you two again."

"Good afternoon Yu-kun." Yukiko said politely.

"Hold on a minute, you mean my Trial of the Dragon is damaged?" Chie asked.

"It was an accident, I promise I'll replace it." Yosuke answered before running off as Chie sprinted after him only for him to glance back and run straight into a desk.

"That one sounded painful." Yu commented sympathetically.

"Are you ok?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh Yukiko-san, thanks for asking." Yosuke choked out weakly. "I'll be alright."

"You heard him, he'll be fine." Chie stated abruptly. "Oh yeah, do you want to head to Junes with us Yu?"

"If I wouldn't be imposing." Yu mentioned.

"Of course not, come on let's go." Chie said before turning to Yosuke. "Oh and I wasn't going to attack you this time, it's your own fault for running away like an idiot."

"Great." Yosuke moaned in defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, is that why you moved here?" Chie inquired. "That must be difficult having to move all the time because of your parents."

"It is a little, but to be honest I've started to get used to it." Yu admitted. "Though I am a little envious of you Yukiko."

"Me, why would you envy me?" Yukiko asked in confusion.

"Well, your family owns the Amagi Inn. I guess the fact that you can stay in one place and make such good friends like Chie is something I haven't gotten a chance to do." Yu explained.

"Oh, I guess that's true." Yukiko admitted thoughtfully before a student in a different uniform walked up to them.

"You're Yuki right?" the student inquired. "Do you want to go hang out somewhere?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Yukiko asked as two other students walked past them.

"Huh, who's that? Is he seriously trying the Amagi challenge?" one of the students inquired.

"Probably, but everyone knows that challenge is nearly impossible. He'll end up like all the others." the other student mentioned as they walked past.

"Well, are you coming or not Yuki?" the student questioned.

"I'd rather not." Yukiko said quietly.

"Fine, be that way." the student snapped before running off.

"Ok, what was that about?" Yu inquired. "What Amagi challenge isn't that kind of rude?"

"It's this dumb thing the boys at our school made up, see Yukiko is really popular but she's never had a boyfriend." Chie explained.

"Chie, it's not like that. I mean it's true that I've never had a boyfriend. Wait, what I mean is I don't need a boyfriend." Yukiko added quickly. "Chie, please don't start this again."

"It's alright Yukiko, I was just curious what they were talking about. I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Yu mentioned.

"I appreciate that, thank you Yu-kun." Yukiko said with a small smile.

"Ok, I have to ask now." Chie said with a smirk. "What do you think of Yukiko?"

"Chie, please don't do this right now." Yukiko requested quietly.

"I meant as a friend that's all." Chie replied innocently as the three of them approached a large crowd.

"Did you see it?" asked a woman.

"No it was taken down before I got here." answered a second woman. "Still to think that would be found hanging from an antenna."

"I agree, to think there would be a dead body here in Inaba." the first woman said. "That poor girl must have been so frightened to see something like that."

"Huh, a dead body?" Chie inquired in shock before noticing Yu had frozen with a look of horror on his face. "Huh, hey are you alright?"

Suddenly a young man in a suit ran past them with his hand over his mouth before he starting vomiting.

"Adachi, how long are you going to act like a rookie?" Dojima questioned before noticing Yu, Yukiko, and Chie. "Huh, what are you three doing here?"

"Oh, we were just talking on the way to Junes." Chie explained. "My name's Chie Satonaka, and this is my friend Yukiko Amagi."

"I see." Dojima said thoughtfully before noticing Yu's condition. "I hate to ask, but could you two do me a huge favor?"

"Of course, what is it?" Yukiko inquired.

"My name's Ryotaro Dojima, Yu's uncle and guardian while he's living in Inaba." Dojima explained. "I need to do talk to some people around here so could you help him get home? I'll explain later tonight." (1)

"Sure thing, come on Yukiko." Chie agreed.

"Alright Chie." Yukiko agreed as the three of them walked off and Adachi walked up while wiping his mouth.

"Sorry about that Dojima-san." Adachi apologized. "Huh wasn't that you nephew?"

"Yeah it was." Dojima mentioned quietly. "Come on, we should see if anyone saw anything."

"Right behind you." Adachi said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, are you sure you're alright from here?" Chie inquired.

"I think so, and thanks. Sorry about all this." Yu apologized.

"It's alright, and hey maybe we can head to Junes tomorrow instead." Chie offered.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yu said with a smile.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Yu-kun." Yukiko replied calmly before walking off with Chie.

"Oh, you're home." Nanako said as Yu walked into the house. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok, but thanks." Yu mentioned.

"Ok." Nanako replied thoughtfully before turning on the TV.

"We now bring you a special report with the young student who first located the body." the reporter stated calmly. "The situation is currently under investigation by the Inaba Police Department."

"The Inaba Police Department, that's where dad works." Nanako said in surprise. "Oh is that what happened today?"

"Yeah, it was." Yu replied before getting up. "I think I'll head straight to bed, oh but Yosuke said Junes is back to normal if you want to go sometime."

"Ok." Nanako mentioned with a smile as Yu walked up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dojima-san, do you think it might be him?" Adachi inquired. "He'd have a clear motive."

"That's true, unfortunately we can't be sure until we interrogate him." Dojima noted. "In the meantime have we gotten any information about what happened?"

"No, nobody saw or heard anything. I don't know how the perp did it but we don't have any leads." Adachi admitted. "Well aside from the girl who found the body, I think her name was…"

"Yeah I know." Dojima interrupted.

"Do you think she's home yet?" Adachi asked. "We might be able to ask her about what she saw."

"Maybe, it's our best lead so far." Dojima agreed. "If we're lucky we'll be able to catch the perp quickly."

"You're right Dojima-san." Adachi mentioned as the two of them walked down the shopping district.

(Yu has started classes at Yasogami, but a dead body was found in Inaba. Next chapter Chie will reveal an interesting rumor. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Dojima recognized the name Amagi, and so can call the Amagi Inn to explain Yu's situation. He wouldn't give excessive detail, but enough to explain why Yu froze up at the mention of a dead body.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning Nanako, did your dad go to work early again today?" Yu inquired walking downstairs.

"No, he didn't come home." Nanako answered. "He called and said he might come home tomorrow, but he had to work late."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Yu mentioned. "Maybe I can call you after school and we can go to Junes ok?"

"I love Junes." Nanako said happily before looking down. "Except I can't go today, I promised my friend I'd go home with her."

"Alright, well maybe tomorrow." Yu offered.

"Ok, thanks." Nanako replied happily as Yu walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, good morning Yu. Are you feeling any better after yesterday?" Chie inquired.

"Mostly, I just hope that my uncle and his partner can figure things out." Yu admitted.

"They will, oh yeah your uncle called Yukiko last night and she called me. If you ever want to talk we're both willing to listen." Chie mentioned as Yosuke walked up.

"Huh, did he make that good an impression on you two?" Yosuke questioned.

"It's not like that Yosuke." Chie argued. "Look, you can treat us to steaks as payment and Yukiko and I will explain when we get there."

"You mean you didn't hear?" Yosuke asked. "Yukiko-san isn't at school today, she needed to help out at the inn."

"Oh that makes sense, wait how did you know that before me?" Chie questioned just before the bell started to ring.

"Long story, I'll tell you after school." Yosuke replied before running into the school.

"We should follow him, the last thing we need is a lecture from King Moron right?" Yu asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Chie agreed as the two of them ran into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Yosuke, you owe us steak and an explanation." Chie declared the moment she walked out of Yasogami with Yosuke and Yu.

"Hold on, I never agreed to get you guys steak. Plus I thought you were supposed to explain what the deal was between you two." Yosuke argued.

"You did break her DVD Yosuke." Yu reminded him.

"Hey whose side are you on anyway?" Yosuke questioned. "Oh whatever come on, we can talk on the way to Junes."

"Junes, they don't have steak there." Chie complained.

"Hey don't blame me." Yosuke stated. "I can't afford to get you both steaks. Oh yeah, does Nanako want to come with us?"

"Not today, she's going home with a friend from school." Yu explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Yosuke noted. "Well maybe next time."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd like that." Yu agreed. "Actually I should let her know, she might want me to pick up something for her."

"Sounds good, we'll save you a table at the food court." Yosuke mentioned before walking ahead with Chie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, are you serious?" Yosuke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently when he was younger some creep killed almost everyone he knew and was never caught." Chie replied. "So Dojima-san asked Yukiko and me to help him get home."

"Oh man, and now that announcer's body was found so soon after he moves here." Yosuke realized. "Do you think there's anything we can do for him?"

"Well, we could try to take his mind off of everything that's been going on. In fact I just might have something in mind." Chie mentioned.

"What are you thinking Chie?" Yosuke inquired just as Yu walked up to them. "Oh hey, did Nanako-chan want anything? I might be able to get you a discount."

"Thanks, but she's ok as long as I bring her next time." Yu answered.

"Alright, no problem. You guys can come by anytime." Yosuke mentioned before getting up. "I'll be back with the food and then I'll explain how I knew about Yukiko-san."

"Oh yeah, you'd better explain that Yosuke." Chie threatened as Yosuke walked off. "Seriously, how the heck did he know Yukiko wasn't going to be in school today?"

"I don't know, maybe someone from the inn had to get something from Junes and he overheard it?" Yu guessed.

"Got it in one, apparently Yukiko-san's mom isn't feeling well so Yukiko needed to help out at the inn." Yosuke explained walking up to them. "She's probably just been busy and hasn't had a chance to call you yet."

"I guess, maybe I'll call and make sure she's ok later." Chie mentioned. "Anyway, have you guys heard the rumor going around school?"

"Hold on a second Chie, I'll be right back." Yosuke interrupted before walking over to a different table.

"Huh, who's that?" Yu inquired.

"That's Saki Konishi, she's our sempai and Yosuke has a huge crush on her." Chie explained. "Her family owns a liquor store in the shopping district, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Just as Chie said that, Saki and Yosuke walked up to them.

"You're the new transfer student right?" Saki inquired.

"Yeah, I just moved here a few days ago." Yu answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same, hey do you mind doing me a favor?" Saki asked.

"Sure thing." Yu replied.

"Well, Hana-chan doesn't really hang out with any other guys so I was hoping you'd keep an eye on him for me." Saki mentioned. "Of course he can be a bit nosey so if he starts to annoy you make sure you tell him."

"I don't know, Yosuke seems like a cool guy to me." Yu pointed out.

"I know, it was just a joke." Saki clarified. "Well, my break's almost over so back to work I go."

As she said that Saki walked off and Yosuke sat down at the table.

"She seems nice enough." Yu admitted.

"Yeah, anyway what rumor were you talking about Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"The Midnight Channel." Chie answered.

"Midnight Channel, I've never heard of it." Yu admitted.

"Apparently on rainy nights if you look into a TV that's been turned off your soul mate is supposed to appear on the screen." Chie explained

"Your soul mate, wow that's the dumbest thing I think I've ever heard." Yosuke mentioned. "Don't tell me you really believe that Yu?"

"I don't know, it might be worth trying at least." Yu mentioned. "Even if it isn't real what's the harm in trying it out?"

"I guess, but still it sounds completely stupid." Yosuke stated.

"Well we'll all try it tonight and they you'll see how stupid it is." Chie argued before Yu got up. "Huh, is something wrong Yu?"

"It's nothing Chie, I'll see you guys tomorrow to talk about if it was real or not." Yu answered quickly before walking out of Junes.

"Hey, do you think he's really alright, I mean the police still haven't…" Yosuke started.

"I know, but his uncle wouldn't let anything happen to him right?" Chie finished.

"I hope so Chie." Yosuke stated nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There has to be something we're missing, the killer must have left some kind of clue right Dojima-san?" Adachi inquired.

"I know, but so far nobody we've questioned knows anything. Not to mention the student who found the body won't be home until later. We really need to talk to her." Dojima noted. "I need to catch the culprit and I need to do it before anyone else gets hurt."

"I know, and to be honest if anyone would be able to catch the criminal it would be you Dojima-san." Adachi acknowledged.

"I hope you're right." Dojima explained quietly. "I promised my sister things would work out here and now this happens."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Actually why don't you go and make sure Nanako-chan and him are alright. I'll stay and talk with her." Adachi offered. "Besides I'm sure they could use you at home right?"

"You're right, thanks Adachi." Dojima said before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back." Nanako mentioned with a smile. "Dad called, he's coming home after all."

"That's great to hear, did he call?" Yu inquired.

"Yeah, he did." Nanako answered as Dojima walked into the house. "Welcome home dad."

"Thanks, how are you two?" Dojima asked.

"We're ok, thanks uncle." Yu replied. "Actually, do you mind if…"

"We now bring you a special report with the young student who first discovered the body." interrupted a reporter on the television. "Excuse me sir, do you mind if we ask the young lady some questions?"

"Nanako change the channel for me." Dojima stated quickly before turning to see Yu's eyes glued to the screen. "It's alright, I promise nothing bad is going to happen, we'll catch the one who did this and everything will be back to normal in no time."

"Right, thanks uncle I think I'm going to head straight to bed though." Yu expressed nervously before going up to his room.

"Dad, is there anything we can do to help him?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, right now Adachi's talking to the girl who found the body and hopefully she saw something helpful. One way or another we'll solve this case and then maybe things can calm down." Dojima explained.

"Oh, well ok." Nanako said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, what are you doing up at this hour?" Dojima asked. "It's nearly midnight."

"I know, but a friend asked me to try something and tell her if it worked tomorrow." Yu explained. "I'll get to sleep right after this."

"Well make sure you don't make a habit of staying up all night, the year just started so you probably don't have too much work but that'll change soon." Dojima mentioned.

"I know, good night uncle." Yu stated calmly.

"Good night." Dojima replied calmly before walking back downstairs.

"Ok, let's see if the Midnight Channel is real." Yu told himself before staring at the screen only for nothing to appear. "I guess it really was a rumor after…"

Suddenly static appeared on the screen and the silhouette of a girl appeared on the screen.

 _I am thou… Thou art I…_

"Huh, what, who's there?" Yu asked quietly before looking around only to see the TV had turned off. "Wait, who was that?"

As Yu asked that he reached towards his screen only for his fingertips to pass through the screen making him pull his hand back in shock before hesitantly reaching towards the screen again only for the same thing to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see, well thanks for everything miss Konishi." Adachi said politely. "You've been an incredible help."

"Right, and thanks for earlier with that reporter." Saki replied.

"It's not problem, you have enough to worry about. Well I'll let you and your family get back to bed." Adachi mentioned.

"We'd appreciate that detective." Saki expressed before Adachi walked out of the liquor store. "Honestly why did I have to leave early?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh perfect timing." Chie mentioned while running under Yu's umbrella. "Sorry, I had my own but well…"

"Well…" Yu repeated.

"I kind of broke it copying a move from one of my movies." Chie admitted before pausing. "Actually, this is kind of awkward isn't it?"

"A bit, but you'll get sick if you walk in the rain and we are friends right?" Yu asked. "At the very least we're classmates."

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Chie replied thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, did you see it last night?"

"You mean the Midnight Channel, yeah I did." Yu replied. "What about you?"

"Of course, though I think we should wait and talk about it with Yosuke." Chie suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yu agreed as the two of them walked into the school.

(Chie has revealed the rumor of the Midnight Channel to Yu and Yosuke, and Yu has learned he can apparently pass through the television. Next chapter Yu will reveal his power to Yosuke and Chie. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. Chapter 5

"There you guys are, hey Chie about yesterday when I called the Midnight Channel stupid, I was wrong so sorry." Yosuke apologized.

"Thanks, I guess it did sound kind of dumb but it's real. I definitely saw someone on the screen." Chie mentioned. "It was someone from our school, I recognized the uniform but…"

"Is something wrong Chie?" Yu inquired. "If it was a student maybe you know who it was."

"That's not it, I saw a girl." Chie clarified. "She had brown hair and was wearing our school uniform, but does that mean my soul mate is a girl?"

"Hold on, that sounds a lot like the person I saw." Yosuke commented. "What about you Yu?"

"Yeah, I think we all saw the same person. What does that mean though?" Yu asked. "Do we all have the same soul mate?"

"No way, that's impossible." Yosuke mentioned. "I mean, there's no way we could all have the same soul mate."

"Alright everybody shut your traps. I'm taking roll and I expect you to respond in an orderly fashion." Morooka snapped as he walked into the room.

"We'll talk about this after class." Yu suggested quickly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Chie agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So she didn't have any new information for us, well hopefully her classmates won't bombard her with questions after that interview." Dojima commented.

"Yeah, by the way how's he doing?" Adachi inquired. "After what happened well…" 

"I know what you mean, and hopefully spending some time with his classmates will help ease his mind. We need to find out what happened and soon, for both of their sakes." Dojima decided.

"I know, and we will Dojima-san. Maybe your detective's intuition will come up with something." Adachi suggested. "Maybe we could look into that suspect again."

"No, his alibi is perfect. There's no way he was the one responsible." Dojima acknowledged. "Right now we're at a dead end, we need some kind of clue as to what's really going on."

"We'll find it Dojima-san." Adachi mentioned. "Actually, I need to pick up some food from Junes so while I'm there I'll see if any of miss Konishi's coworkers talked with her on the day she found the body."

"That sounds like a good idea Adachi. Give me a minute and I'll head over with you." Dojima noted.

"Alright." Adachi responded calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I'm glad that's over." Yosuke stated. "Anyway, if we didn't see our soul mate last night than what happened?"

"I don't know, the rumor was you see your soul mate." Chie answered. "Maybe someone changed it to play a joke on the other students."

"Maybe, oh yeah there was one other thing that happened when I was watching the Midnight Channel." Yu mentioned. "Did either of you hear a weird voice?"

"Weird voice, no I didn't hear anything." Yosuke replied.

"Yeah, neither did I." Chie added.

"That's weird, because I definitely heard someone and then I nearly fell through my television screen." Yu explained. "If it had been a bit bigger I'd have completely fallen through."

"Dude, you've got to be kidding. People don't just pass through TV's, it had to have been a crazy dream." Yosuke assumed.

"I don't know, we all saw the same person on the Midnight Channel so how could it have been a dream?" Yu questioned.

"Hey, isn't Junes selling TV's now Yosuke?" Chie asked. "Maybe we can go and see for ourselves if it was a dream, I was planning on buying a new TV anyway."

"Alright, sure thing. Though I'm telling you it has to have been a dream." Yosuke repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, Saki never talks to anyone here." said a girl in a Junes Apron.

"I see, well I appreciate your help." Dojima replied calmly as the girl walked off.

"Huh, Dojima-san isn't that your nephew over there?" Adachi asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it is." Dojima noted. "To be honest it's reassuring to see him spending some time with his classmates."

"I know what you mean, if there's anything I can do to help any of you three out just let me know." Adachi offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate that Adachi." Dojima mentioned calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Yu, this one should be big enough to pass through right?" Yosuke teased. "Shall we give it a try Chie?"

"Sounds good to me." Chie agreed before the two of them placed their hands on the screen. "Feels pretty solid to me."

"Yeah, that proves it was just a dream." Yosuke decided. "It sounded pretty cool though. Anyway, you mentioned needing a TV right Chie?"

"Yeah, there's nothing quite like watching my kung-fu movies on the big screen." Chie explained confidently.

"Well then miss, if you'll please follow me." Yosuke stated in a overly exaggerated sales voice before the two of them walked to look at another television.

"I guess they were right, it was a dream." Yu whispered to himself before placing his hand on the TV screen only for it to pass through.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask what kind of…" Yosuke started before glancing at Yu and freezing.

"Huh, what's wrong with you Yosuke?" Chie asked before turning to see Yu's arm inside the TV. "Whoa, it wasn't a dream after all."

"Yeah, so what's your secret Yu?" Yosuke questioned in shock.

"I don't know, but maybe I can take a look inside." Yu suggested before sticking his head through the television.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?" Chie questioned.

"It's weird, it looks like there's a lot of empty space in here." Yu called.

"Empty space, oh man what's going on around here?" Yosuke inquired before a voice started sounding from the distance. "Oh crap, customers are coming."

"You've got to be kidding, Yu's halfway inside the TV." Chie panicked. "What are we going to do?"

"How should I know?" Yosuke asked. "Oh man, all this stress is seriously bad for my bladder."

"Should I come back out you guys?" Yu inquired. "I mean…"

Just as Yu was asking that, Yosuke and Chie started panicking before all three of them fell completely through the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow, I think I landed on my wallet." Yosuke mentioned while getting to his feet and helping Chie up.

"We have more important things to worry about Yosuke." Chie snapped. "Do either of you know where we are, or more importantly how to get back home?"

"No, I don't." Yu mentioned. "Still, are you guys alright?"

"I think so." Yosuke replied. "Do either of you remember which way we were facing when we ended up here?"

"No, so how are we going to get home?" Chie asked nervously.

"How should he know, look I'm sure there's a way out we just need to try and figure out where it is." Yosuke answered.

"Yosuke's right, why don't we head this way and maybe we can find someone who knows how to get out." Yu suggested pointing to his right.

"Yeah, you're right." Yosuke agreed. "Standing around here isn't helping anyway."

"I hope so, this place is really creeping me out." Chie admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, I thought I heard your nephew but it must have been someone else." Adachi mentioned.

"No I definitely heard him, I'll ask if he was here when I get home." Dojima said calmly. "In the meantime we still have a few more part time workers to talk with."

"Right, still isn't it odd that miss Konishi isn't here today?" Adachi asked. "According to her co-workers she wasn't at school either. Do you think the culprit found her because of that interview?"

"I don't think so, her parents haven't reported her missing." Dojima pointed out.

"Oh right, then she's probably just staying home for now. I can sort of understand wanting to stay out of the public eye for a while." Adachi noted,

"Exactly, now then we're heading to the grocery section." Dojima stated calmly.

"The grocery section?" Adachi inquired. "Oh do you need more food too Dojima-san?"

"Yeah, but you're joining Yu, Nanako, and me for dinner tonight." Dojima stated.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Adachi asked. "I mean I'll be…"

"It's fine, besides I know they won't mind having a guest join us." Dojima interrupted before the two of them walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well we might have no idea how to get back home, but if it's any consolation it looks like the fog is getting thinner up ahead." Yosuke noted.

"Yeah, but doesn't this place look kind of familiar?" Chie inquired.

"Actually now that you mention it yeah, but how is that possible?" Yu questioned. "None of us have ever been inside the TV before."

"I don't know, maybe this place was on TV recently." Yosuke suggested. "Anyway the fog looks like it clears up in that room up ahead. Maybe we'll find someone who can tell us where we are and how to get back."

"Hopefully." Yu agreed as the three of them walked into the room. "Then again the room could also have been empty."

"Yeah." Yosuke admitted before suddenly pausing.

"Hey, what's wrong with you Yosuke?" Chie questioned.

"All of this is really bad for my bladder." Yosuke explained. "I need to go before I explode."

"You can't be serious." Chie exclaimed in disgust.

"Sorry, but I don't really have a choice anymore." Yosuke explained before running to one of the walls. "Do you guys mind stepping outside for a minute?"

"Yosuke, you can't do that here." Chie stated quickly.

"Hey, do either of you recognize this poster?" Yu inquired suddenly.

"Huh?" Yosuke asked. "Now that you mention it that does look kind of familiar, but whoever it's of must be really angry to rip off the head like that."

"It's giving me the creeps, there's obviously nothing else here so let's head back and see if we can find some way home." Chie suggested before freezing. "No way, is that a…"

"Yeah, I think so." Yosuke finished before glancing at Yu. "We should head back, I'm sure Nanako-chan would want to see you right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yu admitted though his eyes never left the noose in the center of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well we're back where we started, and still don't have a clue how we're supposed to get back." Yosuke mentioned. "Do either of you have any ideas?"

"No, but…" Chie started before something squeaked in the fog. "Huh, what was that?"

"Look, there's something in the fog." Yosuke mentioned before a strange creature appeared in front of them.

"What the, are you some kind of costume?" Chie questioned.

"Costume, don't you recognize an adorable bear when you see one?" the creature questioned.

"Bear, you're some kind of bear?" Yosuke asked. "Never mind, what is this place and how do we get out of here?"

"This is my home, and you guys need to leave quickly. It's dangerous for you here." the bear explained.

"Weren't you listening, we have no way out so tell us where to go so we can get home." Chie snapped.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, I can help you get home." the bear clarified while hiding behind Yu.

"Help us, does that mean you can lead us to an exit?" Yu inquired.

"No, I can't do that." the bear mentioned. "I can make you one though."

The moment the bear said that, he tapped his foot twice and a stack of three TV's appeared next to him.

"Huh, is that supposed to be our exit?" Yosuke inquired before the bear starting shoving the three of them.

"Come on come on, you don't have all day and I'm a very busy bear." the bear said before shoving the three of them through the screens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, that bear needs to watch where he's shoving." Chie stated in annoyance. "Hey wait, isn't this Junes?"

"Yeah, we're back." Yosuke answered before stumbling. "Though I don't know about you guys but I'm planning on getting some rest, that place didn't sit well with me."

"I agree, I'll see you two tomorrow." Yu agreed.

(Yu, Yosuke, and Chie have discovered an entirely new world inside the TV and met a strange bear in it. Next chapter another body will be discovered. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh you're home." Nanako noted. "Dad and I were waiting for you."

"You were, sorry I made you guys wait." Yu apologized. "I was with some friends from school."

"I know, I saw you at Junes. You all must have just lost track of the time." Dojima explained.

"Yeah, sorry about that uncle." Yu mentioned.

"It's alright, I'm glad you're getting used to Inaba so quickly." Dojima noted. "Actually there is one thing I wanted to ask you, do you know someone named Saki Konishi?"

"Saki-sempai?" Yu inquired. "I met her yesterday at Junes. Is something wrong?"

"She wasn't at school today, I was wondering if you saw her while you were at Junes." Dojima said.

"Oh, no I didn't." Yu admitted. "Actually I'm not feeling that well, I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Alright, your body is still probably getting used to Inaba." Dojima noted. "Get some rest Yu."

"Good night." Nanako mentioned politely.

"Thanks." Yu replied before going up to his room.

"What did you mean dad?" Nanako asked. "How can somebody be used to something and not used to it at the same time?"

"Well, his body isn't used to the different area yet but he's making friends and getting comfortable with how to get around town." Dojima explained.

"Oh, ok." Nanako said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning uncle." Yu mentioned before yawning.

"Morning, well I should get going. I'll try and be home for dinner tonight." Dojima replied before walking out of the house.

"Are you feeling better?" Nanako inquired.

"A little, I'm just kind of tired this morning." Yu answered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok." Nanako mentioned.

"Alright, well maybe after school we can head to Junes ok?" Yu asked.

"Really, thanks." Nanako answered with a smile before Yu walked out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Yu." Chie said running up to him.

"Good morning Chie, are you alright?" Yu asked.

"Huh, oh you mean after yesterday." Chie stated in realization. "Yeah, I just needed some sleep. Speaking of which have you seen Yosuke?"

"Not since yesterday, is something wrong?" Yu inquired.

"I don't know, do you think he's still sick or something?" Chie asked.

Just as Chie asked that Yosuke walked past them without saying anything.

"That was strange, do you think something happened last night?" Yu guessed.

"Who knows, well we can ask him after class." Chie suggested thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright listen up, there's a mandatory assembly this morning. So I expect all of you to shut your traps and listen to what the principal has to say." Morooka snapped.

"An assembly, is everything alright?" Yu inquired.

"Who knows, it's really early for an assembly so maybe they just want to tell us to do our best this year or something." Chie guessed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yu admitted. "Do you think Yosuke or Yukiko know anything?"

"Maybe." Chie said as the two of them walked into the auditorium.

"Alright settle down." instructed a teacher with an Egyptian headdress. "The principal has an important announcement for all of you."

"Thank you." the principal stated politely. "It is with great sadness that I must bring news of a terrible tragedy to all of you. One of your fellow students, miss Saki Konishi, has passed away."

"Again?" Yu asked nervously. "This can't be happening."

"It is." Yosuke whispered bitterly. "Actually, I wanted to talk with the two after the assembly. I might know what happened."

"What do you mean you know what happened?" Chie whispered back. "Shouldn't you tell the police?"

"They won't believe me, look just meet me when the assembly is over alright?" Yosuke asked before walking off.

"Hey Chie, do you think Yosuke really knows something?" Yu inquired quietly. "Maybe something that can help my uncle solve this before…"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Dojima-san will be able to keep people safe." Chie mentioned. "Besides, as long as we stick together I'm sure things will be alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did either of you watch it last night?" Yosuke asked. "It was raining you know."

"Huh, you watched the Midnight Channel again?" Chie questioned. "Didn't you already see who your soul mate was?"

"That's not it." Yosuke snapped. "Look, I had a weird feeling so I decided to watch again and this time I'm sure the person I saw was Saki-sempai."

"Wait, didn't someone mention that the announcer was their soul mate right when the year started?" Chie asked. "I'm positive I heard someone say that."

"Exactly, so then you know what I'm thinking don't you?" Yosuke asked.

"You mean anyone who shows up on the Midnight Channel is going to…" Yu started.

"Exactly, and there's only one way to find out for sure." Yosuke finished. "Two of us need to head back there and find some answers."

"Two of us, are you crazy what if we can't get back again and end up trapped forever?" Chie questioned. "That's insane."

"That's why you need to stay on this side Chie, if something does go wrong you can get someone and tell them everything that happened." Yosuke explained. "At this point, it's the only thing I can think of that we can do."

"Hold on a second, we can't force Yu-kun to do that." Chie said glaring at Yosuke.

"I know what you're thinking Chie, and to be honest if there was any other way I'd try it but Yu's the only person who can help me go back." Yosuke mentioned.

"Yosuke do really think that if we… I mean if the two of us go back we could actually help catch the person who killed them?" Yu asked hesitantly. "Before anybody else is…"

"Maybe, we won't know until we go back but it's definitely possible." Yosuke replied.

"Then, ok we should go back." Yu agreed before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "If it can help catch the one responsible then we have to go."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that Yu." Yosuke said. "I'll get everything ready at Junes, and Chie don't worry everything will be alright."

The moment Yosuke said that, he ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"First the announcer, and now Saki Konishi." Dojima noted in frustration. "We're supposed to be solving the case and instead we find another body."

"I know what you mean, and you're right Dojima-san." Adachi mentioned. "There has to be some kind of connection between the victims."

"That's the problem, the only connection is that Saki Konishi found the announcer's body. We need some kind of solid clue and fast." Dojima commented. "I won't let something like that happen to him again."

"I'm right behind you Dojima-san." Adachi stated calmly.

"I appreciate that." Dojima mentioned calmly before picking up the phone. "I should let Nanako know that I won't be home until late tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, are you two sure about this?" Chie questioned as she and Yu walked up Yosuke. "I mean even if you're right what happens if you're stuck on that side? Yu-kun is the only one who can get inside so…"

"I know, that's why we're going in from the same place as last time." Yosuke interjected. "If we're lucky, we'll run into that bear again and he can help us get out once we've found out if there's a connection between the murders and the other world."

"Wait, but what about the danger?" Chie asked before Yosuke handed her a rope. "Huh, what's this?"

"This rope will be tied to my waist, if something dangerous does show up I'll give a few good pulls so you know to find a police officer and explain everything to them." Yosuke explained before handing a golf club to Yu. "Oh yeah, and just in case I thought this golf club might come in handy too."

"Thanks Yosuke." Yu mentioned.

"Hold on you guys, what am I supposed to do if the rope breaks or worse?" Chie asked nervously.

"It won't break Chie, this is the strongest rope Junes has." Yosuke reassured her. "Well, are you ready Yu?"

"Alright, I think so." Yu admitted before the two of them walked up to the TV and passed through it.

"You guys, please be careful." Chie whispered before the rope suddenly went taut before snapping. "Oh man, I knew this was a bad idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Darn, I'm still not used to that landing." Yosuke commented. "At least it looks like we ended up in the same place, so that must mean the TV always ends up in the same spot."

"Yeah, you're right." Yu agreed just before a figure appeared in the fog.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here again?" asked the bear while it walked up to them. "Wait a minute, you must be the ones throwing people in here and messing up my home."

"Throwing people, what are you talking about?" Yosuke questioned. "We came because someone died you stupid bear."

"Someone died, well obviously it was because of you two." the bear argued.

"No, we didn't kill anybody." Yu responded defensively.

"Really, do you have any proof that you didn't do it?" the bear inquired. "You two are the only ones I've ever met who could come here so it has to be you."

"Please, we didn't kill anybody." Yu whispered. "We just want to know what's going on so we can stop the person who's doing it before…"

"Before what? You're acting mighty suspicious." the bear stated.

"Look, if we were throwing people in here why would we go inside the TV ourselves?" Yosuke questioned. "If we couldn't get out without your help coming in here again would be the dumbest thing we could have done."

"Hmm, alright I guess I'll believe you." the bear decided. "Though if you two aren't the ones responsible, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to try and find out what's happening. My uncle is a detective and is trying to figure out what's happening." Yu explained.

"Alright, I'll help you. On one condition." the bear offered.

"What kind of condition?" Yosuke questioned.

"You two have to promise me you'll find the real culprit who's been messing up my world." the bear answered. "Otherwise, I won't let you back out."

"What?" Yu asked nervously before glancing at Yosuke.

"Big surprise bear, we have a…" Yosuke started before noticing the rope had snapped. "What the, hey you better let us out of here when we're done looking for clues alright?"

"I will, as long as you agree to find the person throwing people in here." the bear repeated.

"Alright, you aren't giving us much choice either way." Yosuke admitted.

"Yosuke's right, we promise we'll do whatever we can to help find the culprit… um" Yu said.

"Oh, I'm Teddie." the bear mentioned calmly.

"Right, of course you are." Yosuke noted. "Anyway, can you take us where the last person ended up?"

"Huh, sure but why?" Teddie inquired. "Oh and before I forget you guys need these."

As Teddie said that, he handed Yu and Yosuke glasses.

"Huh, why would we…" Yosuke started to ask before putting on the glasses. "Whoa, how the heck did you make these? You know what, never mind we need to check if Saki-sempai was in here."

"Saki-sempai, who's that?" Teddie asked curiously.

"That's not important, but if she was in here we need to know alright Teddie?" Yosuke questioned.

"Well, ok." Teddie mentioned thoughtfully. "The last person I smelled was this way, follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think Dojima-san?" Adachi inquired. "First Mayumi Yamano ends up dangling from a television antenna and then Saki Konishi ends up on a dangling from a telephone pole."

"The perp is likely trying to send some kind of message by leaving the bodies in places, it's the only logical explanation as to why they'd end up in places like that." Dojima noted thoughtfully. "Unfortunately nobody reported seeing or hearing anything out of the ordinary which means finding out how the bodies were placed there is going to be even harder than we thought."

"I guess so, but we'll figure out what happened and catch this guy soon." Adachi stated.

"I hope you're right Adachi, especially for his sake." Dojima commented quietly.

(Saki Konishi has become the second victim of the mysterious killer in Inaba, and Yu and Yosuke have returned to the TV world to try and learn if there's a connection to the deaths. Next chapter Yu will awaken to a special power. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Huh, wait isn't this the shopping district Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Wait, but why would the shopping District be inside the TV?" Yosuke questioned. "Hey Teddie, do you have any idea what's going on around here?"

"Whenever someone gets thrown in here, the world changes." Teddie explained. "Well, at least that's what happened the last two times."

"The last two, you mean Saki-sempai and the announcer." Yosuke stated thoughtfully. "So you're saying this place changes to match whoever was thrown inside?"

"Yeah, but that's messing up my world and I need it to stop before something beary bad happens." Teddie complained.

"That makes sense, well if…" Yu started to say before disembodied voices started speaking all around them.

" _Did you hear about the Konishi girl?"_ inquired a feminine voice.

" _To think she would betray her own family like that."_ commented a male voice.

" _She knows how much they're struggling, its just heartless."_ added a second female voice.

"Huh, who's there?" Yosuke questioned.

"There's nobody here except us, this place is reality for the person that was thrown in here." Teddie explained.

"Reality for the person thrown into the TV?" Yosuke asked before looking up. "Wait, if this is a replica of the shopping district than Saki's family store should be up ahead."

As Yosuke said that, he ran down the shopping district.

"Oh no, he needs to come back. I think I smell some shadows that way." Teddie warned nervously.

"Shadows?" Yu questioned. "What's a shadow."

"Remember how I said it was dangerous in here, it's because the shadows get violent." Teddie explained. "If they find Yosuke he could be in real trouble."

"Are there any shadows near him now?" Yu inquired nervously. "Maybe we can catch up to him and try to find some clues before the shadows arrive."

"I don't think the shadows are near him, but there's something making it hard to tell." Teddie admitted.

"Hey Teddie, what's going on with this door?" Yosuke called suddenly before Yu and Teddie ran up to him only to see a black and red portal in place of a door in front of the Konishi liquor store. "Why does it look so different from all the other ones nearby?"

"Huh, I don't …" Teddie started to say before shaking. "I smell them, the shadows."

"What the, shadows?" Yosuke inquired as two black blobs wearing blue masks appeared in front of him. "Whoa, what are these things?"

Suddenly the two blobs floated into the air before transforming into pink and black striped mouths.

"No, this can't be real." Yu panicked as an image of Yosuke's corpse appeared in his mind. "It's happening again."

"Hey Yu, you need to move." Yosuke yelled as the two floating mouths rushed towards him.

" _I am thou. Thou art I."_ declared a mysterious voice into Yu's mind. _"The time has come, open thine eyes and call forth what is within."_

What, who's there? Yu thought before a card appeared in his hand and began glowing blue.

"What's happening?" Teddie questioned fearfully before Yu got to his feet.

"Per… So… Na." Yu called before crushing the card as a blue flame enveloped him and a figure with glowing yellow eyes appeared behind him.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" Yosuke questioned as the blue flame faded to reveal a humanoid figure wearing an ouendan outfit with a mask over its face and a naginata in its right hand.

"Izanagi, Zio." Yu called as the figure extended its empty hand only for a bolt of lighting to strike one of the mouths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to be missing something." Dojima noted in frustration. "The two murders were obviously committed by the same person."

"I know, but there just isn't enough evidence to even come up with a list of suspects." Adachi mentioned. "Especially since Taro Namatame and Misuzu Hiiragi both have solid alibis for not killing miss Yamano."

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense though. If the culprit wanted to kill Saki Konishi why wait until after she was interviewed about the body?" Dojima questioned. "It doesn't make sense from a motive standpoint."

"Well, maybe the perp wanted everybody to know about the first murder and then planned on killing whoever found the body." Adachi suggested.

"That's possible." Dojima admitted before glancing at a clock. "It's starting to get late, I should probably head to Junes and get some food for dinner."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Dojima-san." Adachi stated as Dojima walked out of the station. "There has to be something we can do to catch this guy, maybe one of miss Konishi's classmates saw something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is incredible, I've never felt like this before." Yu admitted as Izanagi faded.

"Hey, did you know about this Teddie?" Yosuke questioned as the two floating mouths hesitantly backed away from Yu.

"No, I've never seen anything like this before." Teddie answered. "Though I did know that some shadows had weaknesses, I should be able to keep track of what works on what shadows."

"Thanks Teddie." Yu mentioned just as the two floating mouths rushed towards him.

"Yu, the club." Yosuke called quickly.

The club, wait that dream. Yu thought before swinging the golf club like a katana and sending one of the mouths flying back only for the second one to knock him off his feet.

"Oh no, sensei." Teddie panicked before a card appeared in front of Yu and he crushed it causing Izanagi to reappear and slice the two floating mouths in half.

"Whoa, how'd you do that anyway?" Yosuke asked as the two shadows faded into red smoke and Izanagi disappeared again.

"Yosuke, stop bothering sensei." Teddie stated calmly.

"Sensei?" Yosuke questioned. "You know what never mind. Anyway that power you just used, what did you call it, Persona?"

"Yeah, I don't really understand what happened but at least we're all ok." Yu admitted.

"That's true, anyway if we're going to find out what happened to Saki-sempai I bet it'll be in there." Yosuke mentioned looking towards the Konishi liquor store. "Are there any more of those things waiting inside Ted?"

"I don't smell any more shadows." Teddie replied while sniffing the air before the three of them walked into the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Hello, Dojima-residence."_ Nanako said over the phone.

"Nanako, it's me." Dojima mentioned.

" _Oh, hi dad."_ Nanako replied happily. _"Do you need to stay late again?"_

She's so sad, I just wish I could do more for her but it isn't that easy, Dojima thought. "No it's nothing like that, I was actually picking up some food for dinner and was wondering if you had any type of sushi you wanted me to get."

" _Sushi, yay."_ Nanako stated happily. _"Oh, can you get it without wasabi this time?"_

"I'll be sure to get you some without wasabi Nanako." Dojima assured her. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

" _Ok, bye."_ Nanako mentioned.

"Bye Nanako." Dojima said before hanging up the phone and picking up a package of sushi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's deserted, I guess we should have expected that." Yosuke admitted. "Still, maybe we can find something that can tell us what happened to Saki-sempai."

"Maybe." Yu agreed thoughtfully.

" _How could you do this to your own family, you know how much we've been struggling."_ exclaimed a male voice.

"Huh, wait is that sempai's dad?" Yosuke questioned.

" _Was it because of a boy, did you need some extra money?"_ the voice questioned. _"Just why did you have to work there of all places, anywhere else would have been fine."_

"This has to be a joke, sempai never mentioned any of this when she was at work. She always seemed so happy." Yosuke explained.

"Maybe she didn't want you to worry about her." Yu suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yosuke noted. "Anyway, we still need to try and find some kind of clue about what happened."

"Do you really think you'll be able to find something that can tell you it is that's been throwing people in here?" Teddie inquired.

"Yeah, hey what's this?" Yosuke inquired picking up a damaged picture. "Wait, I remember this."

"What is it Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"It's the photo we took of all the part-time workers at Junes." Yosuke explained. "Except someone cut it into pieces."

" _I just wish I had a chance to let Hana-chan know."_ Saki commented quietly.

"Let me know what?" Yosuke questioned.

" _I wanted to tell him, that's he's such a pain in the ass."_ Saki stated coldly. _"I had to be nice to him because his dad was the manager, but he took it completely the wrong way. What an idiot."_

"No way, you're telling me that's what Saki-sempai really thought?" Yosuke asked in disbelief.

" _Ever since I started working at Junes my life's been terrible, my parents hate me, our neighbors talk behind my back, not to mention the store is on the verge of going out of business."_ Saki mentioned. _"I just wish everything would disappear."_

"No way, that has to be a lie." Yosuke argued. "Sempai was always so happy at work, if something was wrong she would have told me about it. I…"

" **Oh cry me a river, you honestly believe Saki-sempai gave a crap about you?"** questioned a familiar voice.

"Huh, whoa what the? Who are you?" Yosuke inquired as he turned to see himself leaning against a wall.

"Two Yosukes?" Yu asked.

"No, I have no idea who that guy is." Yosuke mentioned quickly. "Whoever it is has to playing some kind of sick joke."

" **If there is a joke, it's that Saki-sempai ever cared about you."** the second Yosuke mocked. **"Then again, you don't care about her either so it works out anyway."**

"What are you saying, of course I care about sempai." Yosuke argued.

" **Please, you can't lie to yourself. You've been bored to tears in this backwater town, right me?"** the second Yosuke inquired with a smirk. **"You could care less about why sempai died, but if you managed to catch the one responsible well that's a different story."**

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about." Yosuke yelled angrily.

" **Everything up until now has been one big pain in the ass, but all this? A world inside the TV being used to commit murders, a chance to be the hero and all it took was sempai dying."** the second Yosuke continued with a smirk. **"You know I'm right, after all I'm you."**

"No way, that's a lie." Yosuke stated defensively. "You, you aren't me."

Just as Yosuke said that, the second Yosuke started laughing.

" **That's right, say it again."** the second Yosuke mentioned with a cold smirk.

"You're not me, you're nothing like me." Yosuke said weakly.

" **Yeah, that's right. I'm not you anymore, I am me now."** the second Yosuke said with a smirk before a cloud of red smoke enveloped him and Yosuke lost consciousness.

"Yosuke." Yu called nervously before the smoke cleared to reveal the second Yosuke had turned into a frog creature with a humanoid figure attached to the center of its back.

" **I am a shadow, the true self."** shadow Yosuke declared calmly. **"I'll wipe out everything that bores me, starting with you."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh welcome home dad." Nanako mentioned happily.

"Thanks, is Yu not home yet?" Dojima inquired.

"No, do you think he's ok?" Nanako asked.

"He should be alright, if my detective intuition's any clue he's probably with some of his classmates." Dojima answered. "Honestly the less he has to worry about this year the better."

Suddenly Dojima's phone started to ring.

"Work again?" Nanako asked. "You just got home."

"I know, just give me a second." Dojima mentioned before answering his phone. "Yeah, it's me."

" _Dojima-san, someone called just after you left. Apparently Yosuke Hanamura, the Junes manager's son didn't come into work today and his parents don't know where he is either."_ Adachi explained. _"The last victim was another part time worker so…"_

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dojima noted before glancing at Nanako. "Let me know if anything comes up."

" _Right, sure thing Dojima-san."_ Adachi replied before hanging up.

"If he isn't home soon we should go and look for Yu ok Nanako?" Dojima inquired.

"Ok." Nanako said quietly.

(Yu awoke to the power of persona, but now Yosuke's shadow is preparing to kill him, Yosuke, and Teddie. Next chapter the battle with Shadow Yosuke will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh no sensei this one is really dangerous." Teddie mentioned fearfully. "What are we going to do?"

" **I can answer that, you're going to die."** shadow Yosuke stated before leaping into the air and creating a powerful gust of wind sending Yu crashing into the wall.

"What… what just happened Teddie?" Yu inquired weakly while struggling to his feet.

"This is beary bad, that shadow has your weakness sensei. If this keeps up you could…" Teddie started.

" **Die, that's the idea you stupid bear."** shadow Yosuke interrupted.

"No, not again." Yu stated nervously before a blue glow appeared above him.

"Sensei?" Teddie inquired hesitantly as the glow entered Yu's body.

" **Now what are you up to?"** shadow Yosuke questioned. **"Not that it matters, you two are as good as…"**

"Izanagi, Zio." Yu called as his persona appeared and struck shadow Yosuke with a bolt of lightingsending him crashing to the ground.

" **Damn it."** shadow Yosuke groaned just before Yu ran up to him and jumped onto the frog's back and smacked the humanoid figure with his golf club.

"Wow, that was amazing sensei." Teddie noted with a smile only for shadow Yosuke to punch at Yu forcing him to jump back before covering its face with its arms as Izanagi faded "Huh, be careful it's guarding its weak point."

The instant Teddie said that, Yu raised the golf club and held it in front of his body defensively.

" **Too late."** shadow Yosuke stated coldly before launching another gust of wind towards Yu only for it to just knock him to one knee. **"What the?"**

"Now's your chance Sensei." Teddie shouted quickly.

"Izanagi." Yu called as his persona reappeared and struck shadow Yosuke with a second bolt of lightning before slashing the frog body.

" **Alright, I'm done playing around."** shadow Yosuke snapped just before an orange glow appeared around his body.

"Sensei, be careful he's a lot stronger now." Teddie mentioned just before shadow Yosuke struck Yu with its front leg sending him crashing against another wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, do you think we should go look for him?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, it's getting late and he should have been home a while ago." Dojima noted. "Hopefully he's just spending some time with his friends but…"

"Oh, maybe he's at Junes." Nanako suggested with a smile.

"Maybe, it's a decent place to start looking." Dojima mentioned. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about all of this.

"Yay." Nanako cheered. "Every day's great at your Junes."

I hope you're right Nanako, Dojima thought before the two of them walked out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Well then, that takes care of him."** shadow Yosuke stated coldly. **"So now to take care of the dumb bear."**

"Wh… What am I supposed to…" Teddie started nervously before Izanagi reappeared and impaled the humanoid with its naginata before striking the blade with a bolt of lighting.

"Not again." Yu mentioned slowly getting to his feet while clutching his arm. "Izanagi, Zio."

" **Damn it."** shadow Yosuke cried just as the second bolt of lighting struck him causing him to collapse before a cloud of red smoke emerged from his body returning him to his original appearance.

"Oh man, what just happened?" Yosuke asked weakly.

"Yosuke, you're ok." Teddie stated in reassurance.

"Yeah, so what happened to…" Yosuke started before glancing at his shadow. "What's that creep still doing here?"

"Yosuke, he came from you." Teddie explained.

"From me, what are you talking about?" Yosuke inquired. "There's no way that thing has anything to do with me."

"Yes it does Yosuke." Yu argued while still holding his arm. "But who cares, you just have to accept it and move on."

"Sensei's right, if you don't it might go bearserk again." Teddie added.

"You guys keep saying that but…" Yosuke started before clenching his fists. "Damn, it hurts to face yourself. It's true, I do think being a hero will be great but that doesn't mean I never cared about Saki-sempai."

The moment Yosuke said that, shadow Yosuke nodded in understanding before a blue glow enveloped him and he transformed into a humanoid figure in a white suit with a golden V on its chest and a red scarf with two shuriken in its hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Teddie asked in shock.

"Jiraiya, so that means I have the same power as you now?" Yosuke questioned before falling to his hands and knees.

"You guys need to go back, it's too dangerous for you to stay here." Teddie mentioned.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yu agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, what am I supposed to do?" Chie panicked. "I mean what if that bear didn't show up?"

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" inquired a woman in a suit.

"Huh, oh I'm alright." Chie replied. "I'm just looking, a friend of mine said to meet up here and I'm a little bit early."

"I understand, would you like me to go and see if he's somewhere in the store?" the woman asked.

"No it's alright, thank you though." Chie mentioned before the woman walked off. "Oh, I knew this was a bad idea. Where are you guys?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, I feel awful." Yosuke admitted as the three of them walked back to the exit. "Then again, at least now we know for sure that people thrown in here end up dying."

"Of course, you're lucky me and sensei were here otherwise that shadow might have killed you Yosuke." Teddie mentioned.

"Yeah, but when it came down to it you managed to save me." Yosuke mentioned.

"You're right, I'm just glad everything worked out." Yu agreed before looking down. "It, I won't let anything like that happen ever again."

"It won't, we can protect anybody who gets thrown in here as long as we keep our strength up and our eyes on the midnight channel." Yosuke said. "Though for now, I really need to head home. You mind letting us out Teddie?"

"Ok, but you guys will make sure to catch the person throwing people in here right?" Teddie requested.

"Of course, after all we're the only ones who can catch him right?" Yosuke asked.

"Yosuke's right, we'll definitely catch him." Yu agreed before Teddie created the exit and the two new persona users exited the TV world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, you… you guys came back." Chie sobbed the moment Yu and Yosuke exited the TV.

"Yeah, sorry about that Chie but…" Yosuke started before Chie threw the balled up rope at his chest.

"You jerks have no idea how terrified I was, I hate you both." Chie snapped angrily before running out of the store.

"You know, somehow I think we deserved that." Yosuke admitted.

"Yeah I…" Yu started.

"There you are, what are you two doing here so late?" Dojima inquired walking up to them.

"Oh that's my fault sorry about that." Yosuke answered quickly. "After, well everything I thought it might do Yu and I some good if we just spent some time here after school."

"Oh, you mean…" Dojima started before nodding. "Well you mind if we take my nephew back home, you should head home too."

"Right, well see you tomorrow Yu." Yosuke replied.

"Yeah, see you Yosuke." Yu agreed before Yosuke walked off.

"By everything, he means Saki Konishi doesn't he?" Dojima guessed. "Don't worry, my partner and I are doing everything we can to keep more people from getting hurt."

"Thanks uncle." Yu replied.

"Yeah, let's get you home. It's been a long day for all of us." Dojima noted thoughtfully.

"Dad, can't we stay a little bit longer?" Nanako inquired hopefully.

"I wish we could, but you both have school in the morning so we should head home." Dojima answered.

"Oh, ok." Nanako mentioned sadly as the three of them walked out of the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, I feel like I haven't slept in years." Yosuke admitted as he walked into his room. "Still, I wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for Yu and Teddie."

"Yosuke, are you home?" asked a feminine voice from outside the room.

"Yeah, I was just spending some time with a few friends at Junes." Yosuke answered.

"Alright, well good night." the feminine voice mentioned calmly.

"Good night mom." Yosuke replied before glancing at his TV. Actually, I wonder if I can do that now.

Just as that thought entered Yosuke's mind he walked up to his TV and placed his hand on the screen only for it to pass through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Yosuke." Yu mentioned as Yosuke biked up next to him.

"Morning, hey about what happened yesterday." Yosuke mentioned. "You remember our promise right?"

"Yeah, we're the only ones who can catch the one responsible." Yu stated.

"You're right. Actually last night before I went to bed I tried sticking my hand through the TV again." Yosuke mentioned. "It worked this time, I think it has to do with that power, persona right?"

"You're right, Izanagi and Jiraiya." Yu noted thoughtfully. "It has to be the two of us who catch the person responsible."

"I agree." Yosuke said extending his hand. "If we work together we'll definitely solve this case."

As Yosuke said that, Yu nodded in agreement before shaking his hand.

 _Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Magician Arcana…_

What just happened, what was that, Yu thought. "Oh yeah, did you get a chance to talk to Chie after she left yesterday?"

"No I didn't, actually we should both apologize when we see her. It wasn't fair to scare her like that." Yosuke admitted.

"Yeah, I agree." Yu mentioned as the bell started to ring and the two of them walked into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Dojima-san, good news. Apparently Yosuke Hanamura made it home safely last night." Adachi noted.

"I know, he was just spending some time with my nephew at Junes." Dojima mentioned. "Still, we need to make sure we catch the culprit before anyone else gets caught in the middle of this."

"Yeah, I know." Adachi agreed. "Except we still don't have any leads, especially since everyone connected to the Mayumi Yamano case couldn't have been the killer."

"That's true, but we still do have some potential suspects. The second victim Saki Konishi was a third year student at Yasogami High." Dojima pointed out. "That means the culprit could be someone connected to that school."

"Wait you don't think one of the teachers killed a student do you?" Adachi questioned nervously.

"I don't know, but we can't rule out that possibility." Dojima admitted. "For now all we can do is keep our eyes and ears open in case the culprit makes a mistake."

"I guess you're right, but thinking that the students are in danger just makes me…" Adachi started.

"You're right, and I feel the same way." Dojima acknowledged. "Unfortunately we don't have any other options."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, where's Chie?" Yosuke inquired nervously "She's still ok right?"

Just as Yosuke asked that, Chie ran into the room and started looking around before running towards them.

"Chie, are you alright?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, but never mind that have either of you seen Yukiko?" Chie questioned urgently.

"Huh, not yet, but isn't she usually with you?" Yosuke asked.

"No, I sent her an email last night but she hasn't responded and I haven't heard from her at all today." Chie panicked.

"Hold on, you're not suggesting…" Yu started.

"No, don't even suggest that." Chie interrupted nervously.

"Look, maybe she's busy. Why don't you try calling her." Yosuke suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Chie admitted before taking out her phone and holding it to her ear. "She's not picking up."

"Wait you can't be serious." Yosuke stated anxiously.

"Oh wait, maybe she's just working at the Amagi inn today." Chie suggested before dialing a different number on her phone and holding it to her ear.

(Yu managed to save Yosuke and he has awoken to his own persona, but now Yukiko seems to be missing. Next chapter Yu, Yosuke, and Chie will return to the TV world in an attempt to find Yukiko. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Chapter 9

"She has to pick up, please." Yu whispered nervously. "If somebody else…"

"Huh, oh Yukiko." Chie said suddenly. "What… Oh I understand no it can wait until later… Sounds good, bye."

"You got in touch with her?" Yosuke inquired. "So she's alright?"

"Yeah, she's just ben busy today so she didn't have a chance to call." Chie explained. "I'm just glad she's ok."

"Yeah, still it should be raining tonight so let's just keep an eye on the Midnight Channel." Yosuke suggested. "I'll give you a call after I watch if anything shows up alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Yu agreed.

"Hey, do you think that bear could tell us if Yukiko is in the TV?" Chie asked.

"Huh, now that you mention it he might. We can stop by Junes before we head home and ask him." Yosuke offered.

"Thanks I really appreciate that Yosuke." Chie admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, there are way too many people. There's no way we can slip inside unnoticed." Yosuke noted.

"Then what are we supposed to do? If Yukiko gets hurt I don't…" Chie started.

"I'm thinking ok?" Yosuke replied. "Right, I might have an idea, Chie stand next to me alright? We need to form a wall."

"A wall, you mean so Yu-kun can go in on his own?" Chie inquired quietly.

"No, he just needs to call Teddie over so we can talk to him." Yosuke explained.

"That makes sense, I'll see if I can get his attention." Yu agreed while Chie and Yosuke formed the makeshift wall while he stuck his arm into the screen only to suddenly wince and pull it back.

"Huh, hey are you alright?" Chie questioned. "Whoa, is that a bite mark?"

"Yeah, I think Teddie bit me." Yu admitted while rubbing his hand.

"Hey, you stupid bear what was that for?" Yosuke questioned quietly.

"Oh, it's you guys. I thought that was the person throwing people in here." Teddie stated. "What are you guys doing?"

"We came to ask you if anyone was thrown in the TV recently." Yu explained.

"No, I've been a lonely bear since you guys left." Teddie answered.

"Are you sure?" Chie inquired.

"Of course, if I smelled something weird I'd tell you guys." Teddie stated angrily.

"Well, that's good. We'll keep an eye on our end so you keep on eye in there ok?" Yosuke requested.

"No problem Yosuke, leave that to me." Teddie said confidently.

"Alright, then we should head home and see if anything shows up on TV." Yosuke mentioned.

"Right, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Chie replied before the three of them walked out of Junes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, welcome home." Nanako mentioned politely.

"Thanks Nanako, is your dad still out?" Yu asked.

"Uh-huh." Nanako answered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. Good night Nanako." Yu stated calmly.

"Night." Nanako said quietly before Yu walked up to his room.

"Ok, hopefully nothing shows up on the…" Yu started before the TV turned on and Yukiko appeared in a pink dress with a castle behind her.

" **Hello, princess Yukiko here."** Yukiko stated with a smile. **"Welcome to not a dream, not a hoax. Princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming."**

"What?" Yu questioned in shock.

" **I came prepared to get as many princes as possible and the best one is going to be all mine."** Yukiko continued. **"Well, here I go."**

"That was… I mean…" Yu started as Yukiko ran into the castle and the Midnight Channel ended before his phone started to ring.

"Dude did you see that?" Yosuke questioned. "I mean that was Yukiko for sure."

"I know, but if she's in the TV that means…" Yu started nervously.

"Hey, let's meet up at Junes tomorrow morning. We need to make sure we get her out safely." Yosuke interjected.

"Yeah, we're the only people who can." Yu admitted. "We'll definitely save her."

"I know, we have to rescue her." Yosuke agreed before hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, are you going somewhere?" Nanako inquired.

"Yeah, Yosuke wanted to know if I could hang out today since there's no school." Yu explained. "Are you ok Nanako?"

"Uh-huh, do you think you can ask him when we can go to Junes?" Nanako asked hopefully.

"I'll ask him, things have just been a little crazy." Yu mentioned.

"Ok, thanks." Nanako replied before turning back to the TV as Yu walked out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yu." Yosuke called walking up to Yu with his hands behind his back.

"Hey Yosuke, so are we going to head in then?" Yu inquired quietly.

"Yeah, but thinking about it a golf club won't be enough if we run into more of those shadows." Yosuke explained before revealing two swords. "These should come in handy don't you think?"

"Hey you there drop those weapons immediately." shouted a police officer.

"Huh, no wait you've got it all wrong." Yosuke mentioned nervously.

"Drop your weapons, I'm placing both of you under arrest." the officer repeated as more officers ran up to them.

"Hold on, give us a chance to explain." Yosuke requested desperately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you two." Dojima noted in frustration. "Especially after what's been happening around town."

"We know, I just thought it might us feel a little safer." Yosuke explained. "I mean, if a high school student had something like that maybe…"

"I get what you wanted to do but this was just a reckless stunt." Dojima noted. "You're lucky I was here otherwise you'd have gotten in a lot more trouble."

"We're really sorry about all of this uncle." Yu apologized. "We promise nothing like it will happen again."

"I know, and as long as you two promise nothing like this will happen again I'll let it slide this one time." Dojima mentioned.

"Of course, we promise." Yosuke stated calmly before Dojima nodded and walked off. "Great, now what?"

"There you guys are." Chie called suddenly.

"Huh, Chie?" Yosuke questioned. "Wait, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious, I saw you two in a police car and came running as fast as I could." Chie answered quietly. "What were you two doing, we need to get to that castle and help Yukiko."

"We know, but Dojima-san confiscated our weapons. Without them it's way too dangerous to go in there." Yosuke whispered.

"He's right, we need some way to protect ourselves." Yu agreed. "Otherwise…"

"Weapons, then we might be in luck." Chie replied quietly. "I know just the place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, did I just see your nephew and his friends Dojima-san?" Adachi inquired.

"Yeah, they were arrested for possession of weapons but I sort of get why they had them." Dojima answered. "With everything that's been going on they wanted to have some way to protect themselves, plus they weren't real anyway so I let them go as long as they agreed not to pull a stunt like that again."

"That makes sense, we still don't have any leads on the case and the last victim was from their school." Adachi admitted. "Then again if they tried using those fake weapons someone could still get hurt."

"I know, that's why we have to make sure we figure out who's doing this and catch them as quickly as possible." Dojima noted.

"You're right, and I'm sure we'll catch the perp in no time." Adachi stated confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I not surprised that you'd know about something like this Chie?" Yosuke inquired as the three of them stood outside a metal works shop.

"Well, I sort of wanted to copy some of the moves I saw in Trial of the Dragon." Chie admitted. "Though it helps now right?"

"Yeah, it does." Yosuke admitted. "If we have weapons from here we'll definitely be able to save Yukiko."

"Right, then once you guys have your equipment we can head back there." Chie declared confidently.

"That's not a good idea Chie." Yu argued. "After all you…"

"I'm going and that's final." Chie interrupted. "Besides, my reflexes are second to none. I'll be fine."

"That's not the problem Chie." Yosuke explained before sighing. "Look, if you're really convinced on coming you need to stay behind us."

"Alright, fine." Chie agreed reluctantly. "Well once you guys get what you need we need to meet up at Junes right?"

"Yeah." Yosuke agreed before Chie walked off. "So, what do you think we should get? I was thinking the katana might work especially after seeing how you used the golf club before."

"Maybe, well we'll figure something out." Yu noted as the two of them walked into the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are, what took you guys so long?" Chie questioned waving Yu and Yosuke towards a table at the food court.

"It took a while to pick what we wanted to buy." Yosuke explained before lowering his voice. "Not to mention keeping them out of sight, we could end up arrested if we swing these around in public."

"Wait, is that why you two were at the police station?" Chie inquired. "You know never mind, we're wasting time. Yukiko is in danger."

"Yeah, you're right." Yu agreed before looking down. "We're saving her no matter what."

"Alright, in that case let's go." Yosuke stated before the three of them walked towards the electronic section of Junes. "This is your last chance Chie, it's dangerous in there so if you want to back out we'd understand."

"No way, I'm going and that's final." Chie mentioned.

"Ok, then let's go, Yukiko's waiting for us." Yu noted just as the three of them passed through the television.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh sensei you're back." Teddie said.

"Sensei?" Chie questioned.

"It's a long story, anyway Ted there's someone in here right?" Yosuke inquired.

"Yeah, not long after I talked with you guys I smelled someone new. They're still here too." Teddie answered.

"You're sure, where is she?" Chie questioned urgently.

"It's important Teddie, one of our friends was thrown into the TV so we want to get to her before the shadows do." Yosuke explained.

"Can you take us to where she is?" Yu inquired.

"Of course I can sensei, I smelled someone over that way." Teddie said before pointing into the fog.

"That way, ok I'm on my way Yukiko." Chie stated before sprinting off into the distance.

"Hey Chie wait." Yosuke called. "Darn it, it's way too dangerous for her to run off on her own like that."

"This is beary bad, there were a lot of shadows that way." Teddie mentioned nervously.

"You didn't think to mention that before, come on Yu we need to protect Chie." Yosuke stated.

"You're right." Yu agreed as the three of them ran after Chie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the last thing we needed right now." Dojima noted. "Not only do we still have no leads on the two murder victims but now Yukiko Amagi is reported missing."

"Do you think there's a connection Dojima-san?" Adachi asked. "Maybe whoever kidnapped miss Amagi is the same person who killed the other two victims."

"That's definitely possible, but if these cases are related we need to find her before the perp decides to leave us another body." Dojima mentioned thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Adachi admitted reluctantly. "Wait wasn't Mayumi Yamano staying at the Amagi Inn prior to her disappearance, and if I'm remembering right Saki Konishi and Yukiko Amagi went to the same school."

"You're right, which means that the three victims can all be linked to each other." Dojima mentioned. "For now that makes Yasogami High our best lead, we need to talk to the teachers and see if they noticed anything unusual."

"Wait, do you think one of the teachers is responsible for the murders?" Adachi asked.

"I don't know, but for now we can't rule out the possibility." Dojima noted. "If one of the teachers is connected to the case we need to find out soon, before another student ends up as a victim."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Adachi agreed. "Hopefully none of the teachers are involved."

"If we're lucky they won't be." Dojima mentioned thoughtfully.

(Yu, Yosuke, and Chie have returned to the TV world but Chie has run off in an attempt to find Yukiko. Next chapter Yu and Yosuke will start searching Yukiko's Castle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Ted, didn't you say there were a lot of shadows in here?" Yosuke inquired. "Well where are they?"

"Yosuke's right, I don't see anything." Yu agreed while tightening his grip on his katana.

"I'm telling the truth, I really smell the shadows." Teddie repeated. "Oh, but I think I also smell your friend just a little bit farther ahead of us."

"Well if we don't see the shadows I'm not complaining." Yosuke mentioned before a black blob turned around a corner and noticed them. "Oh crap."

"Izanagi." Yu called as his persona appeared above him while the shadow transformed into the same pink and black striped mouth. "Zio."

The moment that word left Yu's mouth, a bolt of lightning struck the shadow destroying it instantly.

"Whoa, thanks man. I guess I'm still not used to this whole thing." Yosuke admitted. "At least we know that those floating mouths aren't a problem."

"Yeah, but there's obviously more than one kind of shadow Yosuke." Teddie explained. "Don't you remember when your shadow showed up?"

"Of course I do, I just meant…" Yosuke started. "Look that's not the point right now, we need to focus on finding Chie before the shadows do."

"Yosuke's right, do you think you can lead us to her Teddie?" Yu asked.

"No problem, leave it to me sensei." Teddie replied before leading Yu and Yosuke farther into the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, young man do you have a minute?" Adachi inquired while he and Dojima walked up to a group of Yasogami students. "I'm detective Tohru Adachi and wanted to ask you a few questions."

"You mean about what happened to Konishi-sempai?" asked a male student. "Do you know who did it?"

"We were hoping you could help us figure that one out." Dojima mentioned calmly. "Both of the previous victims can be linked back to your school."

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked a female student. "Is the killer at our school?"

"Hold on, you don't think he'd go that far do you?" questioned a second female student.

"So there is someone who might be involved then, what's his name?" Dojima inquired.

"Morooka-sensei, none of the students like him and he definitely doesn't like us either." answered the first male student.

"Do you think we could talk with Mr. Morooka?" Adachi requested just as Morooka walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" Morooka questioned. "Don't you students have anything better to do than loiter around the school?"

"You must be Mr. Morooka, I'm detective Ryotaro Dojima and this is my partner Tohru Adachi do you have a few minutes to talk?" Dojima asked calmly as the students ran off. "We wanted to ask you about the recent incident involving a Yasogami student named Saki Konishi."

"If you're asking if I killed her then no, I had nothing to do with that." Morooka stated bluntly.

"I'm glad to hear that, but if you overheard anything that might help us we'd appreciate any help you can provide." Dojima mentioned calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's do this Jiraiya, Garu." Yosuke called as his persona appeared and struck another floating mouth with a gust of wind as Yu slashed at a second shadow resembling a hollow, floating pink fish with blue fins.

"Rakunda." Yu stated before Izanagi appeared and a purple glow enveloped the fish shadow and Yosuke sliced it in half.

"This is bad, if these shadows are attacking us this often Chie must be in real danger." Yosuke noted nervously before seeing Yu staring off into space. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Sensei?" Teddie inquired nervously just as Yu suddenly shook his head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Yu replied with a smirk. "Looks like that shadow was guarding this chest, there might be something useful inside."

"Huh, yeah I guess so but shouldn't we focus on…" Yosuke started before Yu opened the chest revealing a small vial filled with a blue liquid.

"Rescuing Chie." Yu finished. "Yeah, we should. I'm starting to doubt she's still on this floor though."

"Now that you mention it, it is weird we haven't seen her anywhere." Yosuke admitted. "Be careful Chie, you have no idea what these things can do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that everything you wanted to ask me detectives?" Morooka questioned.

"Yeah, we appreciate your help." Dojima replied before Morooka walked off.

"Well I guess that proves he had nothing to do with the case Dojima-san." Adachi mentioned.

"Maybe, but something tells me we should keep our eyes open for anything suspicious." Dojima noted. "Yukiko Amagi still hasn't been found dead so it's possible the perp is waiting for something."

"Wait, do you mean the second murder was a warning from the perp that they were willing to kill anyone?" Adachi asked.

"I doubt it, after all the first body was found by Saki Konishi so there's a clear connection between the two victims." Dojima pointed out. "Not to mention, how Yukiko Amagi fits into the pattern too. I don't know how much longer we have before the perp decides to kill her too."

"We'll find her and keep her safe Dojima-san, I know we will." Adachi said calmly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dojima agreed thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ukobach, Agi." Yu called as a small green imp with a flaming spoon appeared and set a shadow on fire.

"Whoa, since when can you use more than one persona?" Yosuke questioned in shock.

"Who knows, but it makes it easier to deal with the shadows." Yu answered. "Speaking of which, are there any near Chie?"

"I don't think so, I can't smell any shadows near her." Teddie mentioned.

"Hold on, do you think it has something to do with us being here too?" Yosuke asked. "I mean when we were trying to find out what happened to Saki-sempai the shadows ran straight for Yu and ignored you and me."

"You're right, the shadows must be attracted to our personas." Yu noted thoughtfully. "Well except for your shadow."

"Wait, you don't think Chie's shadow could show up and try to kill her do you?" Yosuke inquired nervously. "We need to find her quickly."

The moment Yosuke said that, Yu opened a door revealing a shadow that transformed into a pair of the pink fish shadows.

"More shadows to burn through, Agi." Yu stated with a smirk as Ukobach reappeared and enveloped one of the shadows in flames as Yosuke summoned Jiraiya and had him destroy the other shadow with a gust of wind. "This is almost too easy."

Just as he said that, Yu paused a second time before shaking his head.

"Hey are you sure you're alright?" Yosuke asked hesitantly.

"I think so, but right now we need to focus on finding Chie." Yu mentioned.

"Right, leave it to me sensei. I'll find her in no time." Teddie stated confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think we'll learn anything from them Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"It's a possibility, and at the very least the connection to the other two victims means anyone who had contact with Yukiko Amagi should have also been able to get in touch with Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi." Dojima stated calmly.

"I know what you mean, we need to make sure we solve the case for both of them." Adachi mentioned as the two of them walked up to the Amagi Inn.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Adachi" Dojima replied calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you absolutely sure about this Teddie?" Yosuke questioned. "The last door you led us to had three shadows behind it."

"I'm beary sure Yosuke." Teddie answered confidently. "The stairs are definitely behind this door."

"What about Chie?" Yosuke asked. "Are there any more shadows near her?"

"I don't think so, but…" Teddie started.

"Once we go up there and reach Chie our personas will attract the shadows to us." Yosuke finished. "Not to mention her shadow could show up too. Well we can't worry about that right now, we need to get to Chie."

"Right." Yu agreed before opening the door revealing a staircase. "The sooner we find Chie and Yukiko the better."

After saying that, Yu ran up the stairs with Yosuke and Teddie before reaching a second door and opening it revealing Chie standing in the middle of a large room.

"Look, there she is." Yosuke said. "Chie, are you alright?"

" **I always hated my name… Yukiko… 'Snow'. It fits though; apart from inheriting the inn I'm worthless."** Yukiko's voice echoed through the room.

"Yukiko?" Chie inquired hesitantly.

" **I'm nothing like Chie, she's always been so kind, strong, and outgoing. She's nothing like me at all. I'm so lucky to have a friend like that, without Chie I'd be…"** Yukiko's voice echoed. **"Chie's the one who helps and protects me without a second thought, not that I deserve any of it."**

"Yukiko, is that…" Chie started in shock.

"' **Chie's the one who helps and protects me' don't make me laugh."** mocked anther voice before a second Chie with yellow eyes suddenly appeared in front of them.

"This is bad, her shadow had to show up now of all times?" Yosuke asked anxiously.

"What's going on, who are you?" Chie questioned. "Were you the one who hurt Yukiko?"

" **Me hurt Yukiko, of course not. She's so beautiful, smart, all the guys keep drooling over her."** Shadow Chie stated with a smirk. **"Yet despite all of that, she's jealous of me. The joy I felt from that was incredible. We both know that I am much better than she is, just the way it should be."**

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about." Chie snapped. "Yukiko's my friend."

"This is bad, we need to help her before that thing goes berserk." Yosuke said nervously.

"Yeah, I agree." Yu noted before the two of them started to run towards Chie.

"Stay back, don't come near me." Chie stated quickly.

"Chie, you need to calm down." Yosuke warned.

"This thing isn't me, I would never say something like that." Chie stated defensively.

"Chie wait, don't say anything else." Yu mentioned nervously.

" **I'm the one who's pathetic, I can't succeed as a girl or even a person."** Shadow Chie mocked. **"But still, Yukiko depends on me for everything. I'll never let go of her friendship, she's just too important to me."**

"What are you saying, I would never think of Yukiko like that." Chie argued.

" **So you're still denying me, that's fine. When this is over I'll be the one left standing, you don't mind do you? After all I'm still you."** Shadow Chie stated coldly.

"Shut up." Chie shouted. "You're…"

"Chie wait…" Yosuke started desperately.

"You're not me." Chie yelled angrily.

The moment Chie yelled that, her shadow started to laugh before red smoke enveloped her and Chie lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not that I'm aware of, but you can find Yukiko-chan can't you?" inquired a woman in a kimono. "If anything were to happen to her we would all be…"

"You won't have to worry about that, we promise we'll find Yukiko Amagi and bring her back safely Kasai-san." Adachi answered calmly. "We're doing everything we can to make sure of that."

"Thank you." Kasai stated with a small smile. "After everything that's happened recently just knowing that she'll be safe is so reassuring."

"We understand, and we appreciate all of your help." Dojima noted before walking out of the Amagi Inn with Adachi.

"We need to find her Dojima-san." Adachi mentioned quietly.

"Yeah, I know." Dojima agreed. "Unfortunately we still don't have any leads as to where she could be, nobody out of the ordinary went to the Amagi Inn prior to her disappearance or to the murder of Mayumi Yamano."

"Maybe we're thinking about it the wrong way, what if it wasn't someone out of the ordinary?" Adachi suggested suddenly. "If that was the case maybe the culprit is someone who'd already been to the Amagi Inn prior to the murder."

"That would explain why none of the staff noticed anyone unusual, still if that's the case anyone in Inaba could be a suspect." Dojima pointed out. "Still, it's a place to start at the very least."

(Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie have reached Chie but her shadow has appeared in front of them, meanwhile Dojima and Adachi are attempting to get a lead on the murder case. Next chapter the battle with Shadow Chie will occur. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Chapter 11

"This is bad, her shadow is going bearserk." Teddie warned nervously.

"Yeah, we know." Yosuke mentioned. "Ted, get Chie away from her shadow."

"Be careful Yosuke, there's no telling what it could do." Yu noted as the smoke faded to reveal Shadow Chie had transformed into a woman with long black hair that doubled as a seat wearing yellow dominatrix clothes sitting on three female students in Yasogami uniforms holding a whip.

"What the, is that really her shadow?" Yosuke asked in shock.

" **I am a shadow… the true self."** Shadow Chie stated coldly. **"What do you guys think you're doing trying to defend the 'real' me? Then you're gonna pay the price."**

"Shut it, and quit being such a pain." Yosuke snapped. "Chie, just hold on a little longer. Let's take her down partner."

"Right, Izanagi." Yu called as his persona appeared and tried to slash at Shadow Chie only for her to whip Izanagi sending him crashing to the ground.

" **Don't even try it."** Shadow Chie threatened before cracking her whip. **"Mazio."**

The moment Shadow Chie said that, a bolt of lightning struck Yu and Yosuke knocking Yosuke off his feet.

"Yosuke. Izanagi, Rakunda." Yu called as a dark purple glow enveloped shadow Chie.

"Damn, I should have seen that one coming." Yosuke mentioned weakly while getting to his feet. "Let's go Jiraiya, Garu."

As Yosuke said that, his persona appeared and a gust of wind struck Shadow Chie sending her crashing to the ground.

"Now's our chance Yosuke." Yu mentioned quickly.

"Right behind you." Yosuke agreed as the two of them ran towards Shadow Chie and started attacking her rapidly before she whipped their personas and they had to retreat.

" **That won't happen again."** Shadow Chie said before cracking her whip as a green glow appeared her and a glass shield appeared in front of her before vanishing.

"Ok, so what was that?" Yosuke inquired. "Well either way it doesn't matter. Take her down Jiraiya, Garu."

As Yosuke said that, his persona reappeared and struck Shadow Chie with a gust of wind only for her to shrug it off.

"Wait, why didn't that work?" Yu asked hesitantly before Shadow Chie cracked her whip and blocks of ice enveloped the two persona users before shattering.

"This is bad, the shadow is protecting itself." Teddie warned.

"Tell us something we hadn't already figured out, so now what are we supposed to do?" Yosuke asked.

" **Weren't you listening, I told you that you'd pay the price for trying to defend the 'real' me."** Shadow Chie stated coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It just doesn't make sense. Not one person in Inaba matches up to all the details about the case." Dojima noted. "There has to be something we're missing."

"I know Dojima-san." Adachi admitted. "Maybe they found something on the bodies?"

"It's worth looking into, but I doubt someone who left them in such obvious locations would make an amateur mistake like that." Dojima mentioned. "I should at least let them know I'll be late again."

"You should head home Dojima-san, I can keep looking into the case for you." Adachi offered. "They need you to be there for them."

"I know." Dojima said quietly. "You're right, thanks Adachi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ted, does she have any other weaknesses?" Yosuke questioned while diving out of the way of Shadow Chie's whip.

"Change, Ukobach." Yu called quickly before smirking as the small green persona appeared. "Let's turn up the heat, Agi."

" **What the?"** Shadow Chie questioned as the flames enveloped her only for her to brush them off and glare at the two persona users.

"Careful, the shadow is planning something dangerous." Teddie warned nervously just before Shadow Chie cracked her whip and more bolts of lightning struck Yu as Yosuke jumped out of the way just before the glass shield reappeared only to shatter.

"Now I get it, Yosuke take her down now." Yu called. "Her wind protection is gone."

"Right, let's take her down Jiraiya." Yosuke said as Jiraiya created another gust of wind sending Shadow Chie crashing to the ground. "Let's take her down partner."

"This should be fun." Yu noted with a smirk before the two of them ran towards Shadow Chie and started attacking her again.

" **Get off of me."** Shadow Chie snapped before cracking her whip and causing blocks of ice to appear forcing Yu and Yosuke to retreat a second time.

"Come on, she can't have much left in her." Yosuke stated.

"This is taking too long, change Izanagi." Yu called before his original persona reappeared above him and his expression turned serious. "Tarukaja."

As Yu said that, a bright orange glow enveloped Yosuke and Jiraiya.

"Thanks partner." Yosuke replied.

" **Don't even try it, Mabufu."** Shadow Chie snapped before cracking her whip as more blocks of ice appeared around Yu and Yosuke.

"Oh no, sensei." Teddie panicked before Shadow Chie turned towards him.

"Don't even think about it, let's go Jiraiya." Yosuke stated quickly as a larger gust of wind struck Shadow Chie sending her crashing to the ground as more red smoke enveloped her before fading to reveal she had returned to her original form.

"Oh, what happened?" Chie asked weakly while getting back to her feet. "Wait, what's she doing here?"

"Chie, she is you." Yosuke mentioned. "I know it's hard to accept that but it's the truth."

"You're wrong, I would never think that way. Yukiko is my best friend and…" Chie started.

"We know, and we aren't saying she isn't." Yosuke argued.

"You can still be jealous of her, and feel happy that she depends on you." Yu mentioned. "That doesn't make your friendship any less real."

"Besides, you aren't the only one with something like this inside you Chie." Yosuke admitted. "The same thing happened to me."

"It did?" Chie asked in surprise before turning back to her shadow as it got back to its feet. "I admit it, I do feel jealous of Yukiko. She's always been so much more feminine then I am, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy for her."

Hearing that Chie's shadow nodded before a blue glow enveloped her before she transformed into a woman in a yellow tracksuit with armor on her hands, feet, waist, and a helmet that was holding a double-ended naginata.

"Is that Chie-chan's persona?" Teddie asked in awe.

"My persona, Tomoe." Chie repeated quietly before Tomoe vanished and a card floated into Chie only for her to collapse to her knees.

"Chie." Yosuke said nervously. "We need to head back."

"We can't, Yukiko is still in here somewhere." Chie argued. "We have to find her before something happens."

"Chie, you aren't in any shape to keep going today. None of us are." Yu mentioned.

"He's right, besides we still have time. The shadows don't get violent until the fog shows up in our world so as long as we get Yukiko out before then we'll be fine." Yosuke added. "We know how you feel, and when we come back we'll make sure we rescue Yukiko-san together."

"Alright, thanks." Chie mentioned quietly.

"Don't worry Chie, as long as we stick together there's no way we won't be able to save Yukiko." Yu reassured her.

"Yeah, you're right." Chie admitted. "Thanks."

 _Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Fool Arcana…_

 _"Come on, we should head back for now. We can come back once we've gotten some rest." Yosuke mentioned before the four of them left Yukiko's Castle._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle, Nanako, I'm home." Yu called.

"Welcome back, I didn't expect to beat you home today." Dojima mentioned thoughtfully.

"I was spending some time with a few of my classmates." Yu explained.

"Oh, I see." Dojima said. "I'm glad you're making good friends so quickly."

"Yeah, so am I." Yu agreed with a small smile.

"Hey, maybe once everything settles down the three of us can do something together." Dojima suggested.

"Really?" Nanako asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't know when that would happen." Dojima mentioned. "Though we can start thinking of ideas."

"That sounds good, I'm already looking forward to it." Yu admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, so am I." Nanako agreed with a smile.

"Well in that case I'll have to work even harder so we can do whatever we come up with." Dojima noted with a chuckle before his phone started to ring. "Who could that be?"

As he said that, Dojima walked out of the house.

"Do you think we can go to Junes?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, that doesn't sound like it would be special enough." Yu answered. "Maybe we can do something even more fun."

"Really?" Nanako asked.

"Of course." Yu said with a smile. "We just need to think of something really fun to do."

"Ok." Nanako replied with a smile as Dojima walked back inside.

"Nanako, I need to head back out for a bit. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dojima mentioned. "Have you two started thinking about what you want to do once this is all over?"

"A little bit." Yu answered.

"I see, well you're here for the entire year so we have plenty of time." Dojima noted before grabbing his keys and walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey partner, are you alright?" Yosuke inquired.

"I think so, what about Chie?" Yu asked. "Is she alright after what happened?"

"I don't know, she went straight home when we left Junes but if it's anything like what happened to me she just needs some rest and she'll be better than ever." Yosuke admitted. "Hopefully we can talk to her before class."

"Yeah, hopefully." Yu agreed. "We have to make sure we save her."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Yosuke mentioned just before Chie walked up to them. "Hey Chie, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I just went straight to sleep when I got home. Is that what normally happens?" Chie inquired.

"Yeah, it is." Yu answered. "Do you need anything from there before we go back in?"

"Huh?" Chie asked before realization crossed her face. "Oh, maybe something to protect myself but I'm confident in my kung-fu."

"If you say so, we still have time so just let us know when we're heading in partner." Yosuke suggested.

"He's right, that makes the most sense." Chie agreed just before Morooka walked into the room.

"Alright shut your traps." Morooka snapped before beginning the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adachi, were you able to find anything last night?" Dojima asked.

"No, not one person I went back to had any information at all." Adachi admitted. "I'm starting to wonder if maybe Yukiko Amagi might be the culprit herself."

"Yukiko, why in the world would you think that she's behind it?" Dojima questioned.

"Well, I know it doesn't make much sense but she would be able to approach both of the victims without much difficulty, and since she disappeared but hasn't been killed yet it just seems kind of suspicious to me." Adachi explained. "At the very least she's a suspect."

"You have a point, but until we get actual evidence we can't jump to any conclusions." Dojima mentioned. "We need to find her and find out what's going on."

"You're right Dojima-san, I just hope I'm wrong about this." Adachi admitted.

"I know what you mean, to even think that someone like her could kill two people." Dojima noted. "Still, right now she's our most likely suspect and that means finding her just took priority over everything else."

(Yu and Yosuke managed to defeat Shadow Chie and Chie has awoken to her persona, but Dojima and Adachi are starting to think Yukiko may be the culprit behind the two murders. Next chapter Yu will return to the Velvet Room, and the Investigation Team will return to Yukiko's Castle to try and rescue her. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Chapter 12

"Well that was fun, so what's the verdict partner?" Yosuke inquired. "Do we head in today or not?"

"Yeah, we don't know how strong the shadows could be and even if we don't make it to Yukiko today the extra practice will come in handy." Yu mentioned.

"That's true, so we're heading back in?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, but first I think I should check if there's any armor for you Chie." Yu offered.

"Alright, thanks." Chie replied with a grin. "We'll meet you at Junes."

"That makes sense." Yu agreed.

 _Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Chariot Arcana…_

"See you later partner." Yosuke said.

"Yeah." Yu replied with a smile before walking out of the classroom.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about before we head back to the castle." Yosuke mentioned suddenly.

"Huh, what do you mean Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to Junes, but something happened in the castle that kind of freaked me out." Yosuke answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"More armor?" inquired a man with an X shaped scar on his face.

"Yeah, our friend needs some too." Yu answered. "Do you have anything for her?"

"I should have something, give me a minute." the man stated before walking to a side room for a minute before coming back. "Will this work for her?"

"Yeah, thank you very much." Yu replied calmly before paying for the armor and placing it in his bag.

"Is there anything else you need?" the man asked.

"No just this, thank you very much." Yu replied as he walked out of the shop only to notice the door to the Velvet Room before going inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you want to talk to me about Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"It's Yu, when we were going through the castle to try and catch up with you he started acting different." Yosuke mentioned. "He was a lot more aggressive and eager to fight the shadows."

"Huh, that's weird." Chie agreed. "Why would he be acting like that?"

"I don't know, and to be honest I'm hoping it was just him feeling like he could finally be strong enough to protect Yukiko-san." Yosuke admitted.

"Yeah, that makes sense. It's probably nothing to worry about." Chie pointed out.

"I hope you're right Chie." Yosuke said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor stated calmly.

"Thank you." Yu replied. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, how can I be of assistance?" Igor inquired.

"When I was fighting the shadows, I somehow managed to get a second one." Yu explained. "That shouldn't be possible should it?"

"Under normal circumstances you are correct, however there are exceptions." Margaret explained. "The fact that you are able to use multiple personas means you possess the power of the Wild Card."

"The Wild Card?" Yu asked. "What do you mean?"

"The Wild Card allows the use of multiple personas." Igor explained. "The book Margaret is holding is known as a compendium. You can use it to store records of every persona you have obtained."

"Oh, thank you." Yu mentioned.

"Of course, now is there anything else we can assist you with?" Igor asked.

"Not right now, but I appreciate the offer." Yu said.

"I see, then until we meet again." Igor stated as Yu walked out of the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dojima-san, something just occurred to me." Adachi mentioned. "Maybe one of miss Amagi's classmates would know where she is?"

"Maybe, it's possible she told someone where she was going." Dojima admitted. "The question is who would she tell, it likely wouldn't have been a close friend because they'd try to convince her not to leave."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Still, it's our best lead for now and some of the students should still be at their after school clubs right?" Adachi asked.

"They should be, then lets head over and see if any of the students heard anything." Dojima mentioned. "Hopefully one of them will be able to point us in her general direction."

"Yeah, you're right." Adachi agreed. "Then hopefully miss Amagi will be able to tell us something that can help us find the perp."

"Hopefully." Dojima noted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh there he is, hey partner." Yosuke called before Yu walked up to them.

"Hey you guys." Yu replied. "Are you two ready to head back inside?"

"Yeah, the more practice we get the better. Besides, something tells me Teddie's going to want to see us again." Yosuke pointed out.

"That's a good point, and he's the only one who can let us know where the shadows are." Chie agreed. "Then again, they didn't bother me before so maybe we'll get lucky."

"I don't know Chie you didn't have a persona last time and the shadows definitely were attracted to me and Yu." Yosuke explained.

"Then you think it's our personas that attracted the shadows?" Chie asked as they three of them walked into the electronics section.

"Probably." Yu answered. "Still, we should have a while before the fog shows up so the important thing is we make sure Yukiko gets out safely."

"He's right." Yosuke added before glancing around. "Ok, there's nobody here so let's head in."

"Right." Chie agreed as the three persona users entered the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, Yukiko-sempai?" asked a female Yasogami student. "No I don't remember her saying anything about going somewhere."

"I see, do you know if she might have told anyone she was planning on leaving?" Adachi asked.

"Well, if she was going to tell anyone I think it would be Chie-sempai. The two of them are best friends." the female student answered

"Chie, alright do you know where we can find her?" Dojima inquired.

"I think she left already, I saw her heading out with some of her classmates earlier." mentioned a male Yasogami student. "Maybe you can talk to her tomorrow officer?"

"Maybe, we appreciate your help." Dojima said before walking off with Adachi. "I doubt she would have told her best friend though, Chie would have likely come to us and tried to stop her."

"You're right about that, but if that's true where could she be?" Adachi asked.

"I don't know, unfortunately for now all we can do is keep searching." Dojima replied before sighing. "Of all the years for a serial murder case to occur in Inaba it had to be this one."

"Yeah, but we'll definitely catch the person responsible." Adachi reassured him. "For both of their sakes."

"I appreciate that Adachi, come on I might have one more idea who could know where to find Yukiko Amagi." Dojima said calmly.

"Right behind you Dojima-san." Adachi stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back." Teddie mentioned walking up to the three persona users. "Is Chie-chan feeling better now?"

"I thought I was, but just being back here is making me feel really bad again." Chie admitted.

"Oh yeah that's right, Chie doesn't have the glasses yet." Yosuke realized.

"Leave that to me." Teddie stated confidently before revealing a pair of green glasses. "One special pair of Teddie glasses for Chie-chan."

"Huh, oh thanks Teddie." Chie said putting on the glasses. "Whoa, it's like the fog is completely gone."

"Yeah, these glasses really come in handy." Yu noted. "So, are you guys ready to head back to that castle?"

"Yeah, the sooner we get Yukiko out safely the better." Chie agreed as the four of them headed back towards the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Careful, the shadows are more aggressive than before." Teddie commented as a group of shadows approached them.

"Leave it to me, Tomoe." Chie called as her persona appeared and slashed a shadow in half with its naginata while a bolt of lightning from Izanagi destroyed a second one.

"Not bad Chie." Yosuke commented. "You're really starting to get the hang of this."

"Thanks Yosuke." Chie said with a smile. "Still this place looks a lot different than I thought it was when we were here yesterday."

"Yeah, it was definitely different." Yosuke agreed. "You know what's going on Teddie?"

"I think the shadows are influencing this place, Yukiko was the one who made it but the shadows might be changing how the floors look to try and confuse us." Teddie guessed.

"Wait, then every time we come back this place will look different?" Yosuke asked. "That's just great."

"Well at least it's still a castle." Yu pointed out before opening a door revealing the staircase.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. I mean it things changed that much we'd never be able to get to the top." Yosuke admitted.

"Don't say that, we're definitely going to save Yukiko." Chie stated quickly.

"I know, come on the farther we get the better." Yu agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is there something I can help you with detectives?" Kanji's mother inquired politely. "Kanji hasn't gotten into any trouble again has he?"

"No, actually we wanted to know if Yukiko Amagi has been here recently." Dojima explained.

"Yukiko, not in a few days." Kanji's mother answered. "She was doing some errands for her mother."

"Did she happen to say anything while she was here?" Adachi asked.

"No, well nothing unusual. She asked how Kanji was doing and if business was going well." Kanji's mother answered. "She's always been a kind young girl."

"I see, well thank you very much for your time." Dojima noted calmly. "You've been a great help."

Saying that Dojima and Adachi walked out of the shop.

"So she didn't mention anything about wanting to leave, is it possible she's still somewhere in Inaba?" Adachi inquired.

"I doubt it, someone would have seen her by now." Dojima answered. "There are still too many questions we don't have answers to."

"Then what do you suggest Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"I don't know, but whatever we do we need to do it quickly." Dojima admitted. "Before something else happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, this is where we fought Chie's shadow but this floor looks exactly the same." Yosuke mentioned.

"Maybe some floors of the castle don't change no matter how many times we come back." Chie suggested.

"That could be, or maybe it's because we fought a powerful shadow here the others can't change it anymore." Yu added just as Yukiko appeared in front of them.

"Huh, Yukiko?" Chie inquired as the three persona users ran up to Yukiko.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yosuke asked. "Come on, it's dangerous in here. We need to head back."

"Wait a second, something's wrong here." Yu mentioned suddenly.

"Sensei's right, this isn't her. It smells like a shadow." Teddie agreed before Yukiko started to laugh.

" **Oh my, special guests? I wonder how they'll play into all of this."** Shadow Yukiko mentioned with a smile. **"Well, back to looking for prince charming, this place is so huge but that just makes it even more exciting when I find him."**

As Shadow Yukiko said that a floating sign appeared above her that read Princess Yukiko's hunt for her Prince Charming.

"Hey, knock it off. Where's the real Yukiko?" Chie questioned angrily. "You'd better tell me what you did to her."

Instead of answering Shadow Yukiko just smiled before running farther into the castle.

"It's alright, the fog won't come for another few days." Yosuke mentioned.

"I know, but…" Chie started.

"Don't worry, we'll save her." Yu mentioned. "I promise nobody else will be hurt again."

"Yeah, you're right." Chie agreed. "Let's keep going."

(Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Teddie are working their way through Yukiko's Castle, but Dojima and Adachi are searching for Yukiko to try and learn what's going on. Next chapter the Investigation Team will reach their limits and leave the castle for the day. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Yu is still afraid of people dying and would still be extremely shaken up by the idea of a dead body, but unlike before he can do something about it this time and so wants to make sure his friends stay safe.)


	13. Chapter 13

"Careful, the shadows are getting a lot stronger all of a sudden." Teddie mentioned nervously.

"Well that doesn't matter, we need to find Yukiko and get her out before…" Chie started.

"That's not going to happen, we need to get as far as we can today but we need to make sure we don't overexert ourselves at the same time." Yosuke interjected.

"He's right, besides we… Yosuke behind you!" Yu shouted before changing personas and smirking.

"What the?" Yosuke asked turning to see a group of three ravens with golden eyes on their chests carrying lanterns. "Ted, a warning would have been nice."

"We can worry about that later, right now these birds roast." Yu stated coldly. "Ukobach, Agi."

As those words left Yu's mouth the small green demon appeared and engulfed one of the shadows in flames only for it to immediately flap its wings and blow away the fire.

"This is bad, fire won't work on these shadows." Teddie panicked.

"Alright, let me give it a try." Yosuke mentioned before summoning his persona. "Jiraiya, Garu."

While the gust of wind enveloped another one of the three shadows it just faded revealing it hadn't done any damage either.

"Ok, then if fire and wind didn't work what about my kung-fu." Chie stated before running and kicking one of the raven shadows into the wall of the hallway before it fell to the ground only to weakly fly back to the others.

"Looks like that worked." Yosuke commented before jumping back as one of the shadows tried to peck at his face.

"A kick won't destroy these things painfully enough, so if fire won't work…" Yu started before his expression turned less malicious and Izanagi appeared behind him. "Let's try electricity, Zio."

"Hold on, shouldn't we…" Yosuke started before the bolt of lightning struck one of the shadows sending it crashing to the ground as sparks flew off of it striking the other two shadows. "… Oh, never mind then."

"Yosuke, what are you just standing there for?" Chie questioned. "Let's take these things down before they get back up."

"Right, lead the charge Chie." Yu mentioned before Chie grinned and the three of them ran towards the shadows and started attacking them relentlessly before they ultimately were destroyed.

"Wow, you guys keep getting stronger." Teddie noted. "You're really amazing."

"Thanks Teddie, but we need to keep going, who knows how much larger this place is." Yosuke pointed out. "We still have time, but getting to the fourth floor, or ideally the fifth at least on this trip would be great. There's no telling how big this place is going to be but the sooner we get to the top floor the better."

"You have a point. Do you smell any more shadows Teddie?" Yu asked calmly.

"There shouldn't be any nearby, but there's definitely more shadows on this floor." Teddie answered.

"Right, then let's keep going." Chie mentioned quickly before the four of them ran down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nanako, I'm home." Dojima called.

"Oh welcome home dad." Nanako replied happily.

"Your cousin isn't back yet?" Dojima inquired. "Did he say where he was going to be?"

"No, do you think he's ok dad?" Nanako asked. "Do you know who the bad guy is?"

"Not yet, hopefully he's with his friends. If there's one thing I'm learning so far this year, it's that making sure the two of you are safe takes priority over anything else." Dojima noted calmly. "To be honest, if he hadn't shown up it might have taken me a lot longer to figure that out."

"He's family dad, and we help family." Nanako said.

"Yeah, we do. Come on, it's been a long time and we haven't been to the river in a while." Dojima offered with a smile.

"Really, we can go to the river?" Nanako asked in shock before smiling. "Ok, let's go."

"Alright, just let me leave a note for Yu if he comes home while we're still there. We don't want him to get worried right?" Dojima asked with a chuckle.

"Ok." Nanako answered happily.

I'm going to find the person who's killing these people, and the one who took Chisato from us. I promise, no matter how long it takes, I'll keep you and Yu safe, Dojima thought as the two of them walked out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Keep running, they're right behind us." Yosuke called as Yu and Chie ran around a corner just as a block of ice froze the floor causing him to slide into a wall.

"Yosuke, Izanagi Zio." Yu declared as his persona appeared and tried to strike the two humanoid figures connected by rods attached to metal rings on their necks, wrists, and ankles with a bolt of lightning only for it to do nothing as the two shadows started muttering under their breath as a group of ice blocks struck the ground and walls around the three persona users.

"This is really bad; electricity doesn't work either." Teddie panicked. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, we've tried wind, ice, and electricity." Chie pointed out. "We still have one thing we can try."

"Right, change Ukobach." Yu called as the small green demon appeared and the cold grin appeared on his face. "Burn them to nothing, Agi."

Ok, something is definitely wrong, Yosuke thought as the flames enveloped the shadows causing it to collapse before the other four shadows met similar fates. I definitely need to talk to Yu after this.

"They're down, now let's finish them off." Yu told Yosuke and Chie.

"Right behind you, let's do this." Chie agreed confidently as the three persona users sprinted towards the shadows and attacked them until they were destroyed.

"Pathetic, when are we going to get a real challenge?" Yu asked.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Yosuke questioned. "You're acting really off."

"Off, the longer we waste time with these shadows the more energy we're using up." Yu pointed out. "If we want to find Yukiko before it's too late we need to get stronger and get through these weaklings quicker. You of all people should remember what her shadow should be capable of."

"He's right Yosuke, I know it doesn't seem normal but what about this is?" Chie asked as Yu changed back to Izanagi. "We're inside a TV running around in a castle where we fight shadows using personas and have to rescue Yukiko before it gets foggy so we can save her life."

"I guess you have a point." Yosuke agreed reluctantly.

"Besides, this new power…" Yu started. "I swear nobody will get hurt again, not as long as I can protect them."

"He's right, as long as we're the only ones with this power we need to do everything we can to keep Yukiko safe." Chie agreed.

"I know, alright well if we're lucky the stairs are…" Yosuke started before Yu opened a nearby door.

"Right here Yosuke. You wanted to try and get to the fifth floor right?" Yu recalled.

"Yeah, if we can. How are you feeling Chie?" Yosuke asked. "We don't want to overdo it and end up getting injured or worse."

"I can still go a little bit longer." Chie answered. "One more floor should be fine."

"You heard her, then we should keep going." Yu noted calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This place is as peaceful as I remember isn't it Nanako?" Dojima asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Nanako answered happily. "Oh, do you think we should let him come here? It might make him feel better."

"Yeah, you're right." Dojima agreed. "He definitely needs it after everything that's happened. He came here for a peaceful year where everything would be alright and not two days after he gets here something like this happens."

"Why do bad people do bad things dad?" Nanako inquired. "It isn't fair."

"I wish I could tell you, but there are so many reasons people might do bad things it's really hard to say why anyone does." Dojima admitted. "Though whatever the reason is people who do bad things need to be punished, some reasons might make them have to be punished less but they still should be punished."

"That's what you do right, investigate crimes and stuff so you can punish the bad guys?" Nanako asked. "That's why you aren't ever home isn't it?"

"Something like that, there's something really important I need to do." Dojima told her. "I know it's been really hard on you, and I'm sorry. I promise once I do this one super important thing, I'll be home a lot more often and we'll do more things as a family."

"What thing, maybe I can…" Nanako started.

"That means a lot Nanako, but you can't help with this one." Dojima interjected. "This is something I need to take care of, but don't ever think I don't care about you or that I'd rather be at work then home with you and your cousin."

"Family is super important; you have to catch the bad guy for him." Nanako decided.

"I know, and I'm doing everything I can to catch the bad guy." Dojima smiled. I just hope we're wrong, and that Yukiko Amagi isn't the culprit.

"Dad?" Nanako asked suddenly.

"Hmm, what is it Nanako?" Dojima inquired.

"What…" Nanako started before looking down. "What happened before? To his friends?"

"A really bad person hurt them all." Dojima answered. "I don't know who it was, or why they did it but what I do know is that I won't let that happen again. Adachi and I will catch the person responsible and make sure Inaba is safe again."

"Ok." Nanako replied thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys still good?" Yosuke inquired in between deep breaths.

"I've been better, this is starting to take a lot out of me." Chie admitted. "Still, we have to get to the next…"

"No we don't Chie, we need to head back. None of us have much strength left at all and if we keep trying we could end up in even worse shape and then we could all end up dead." Yosuke mentioned. "We still have time, it isn't going to rain for a few days."

"I know, but the longer Yukiko stays here…" Chie started.

"We won't let anything bad happen to her." Yu reassured Chie. "We're the only ones who can save her and we will. I promise, now that we can do something nobody else is going to be hurt."

Yu, Chie thought. "Ok, yeah you're right."

"Don't worry, we're getting stronger every time we come back here." Yosuke mentioned. "We're definitely going to get Chie out safely."

"Yeah, we will." Chie agreed as Yu crushed one of the Goho-M's Teddie gave him and a flash of light enveloped the four of them before fading to reveal they were at the entrance to the castle.

"You guys are going back now?" Teddie asked.

"Yeah, if we don't get some rest we'll start making mistakes and that's not something we can afford." Yosuke admitted. "We'll be back soon Ted."

"Ok." Teddie said quietly as the three persona users left the TV world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's getting pretty late so we should head home. Tomorrow we should try and get as high as we can in that castle." Yosuke suggested.

"Yeah, that makes the most sense." Yu agreed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you Yu." Chie said. "Just a little farther Yukiko, we're going to save you."

"Yeah, we will." Yosuke mentioned calmly. "We'll save Yukiko, and find whoever tried to hurt her and stop them before they hurt anyone else."

"Yosuke, thanks you're right we're definitely going to get her out before the fog shows up." Chie replied with a smile.

(Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Teddie have reached the fourth floor of Yukiko's castle but have decided to stop for the day. Next chapter Yu will acquire a new persona and the three persona users will encounter an extremely powerful shadow inside the castle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh welcome home." Nanako said as Yu walked into the room.

"Thanks Nanako, is your dad not here again?" Yu inquired.

"He was here, but he had to leave again. He said he was sorry he couldn't' be here though." Nanako answered before looking down. "Um… have you seen the river?"

"The river, what do you mean?" Yu asked curiously.

"The Samegawa river, maybe we can go there tomorrow." Nanako explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nanako but I promised my friend Chie I'd help her with something, but that sounds amazing." Yu replied. "Maybe if there's time we can go to the river?"

"Ok." Nanako smiled. Dad said a bad person hurt your friends, but he won't let Chie get hurt.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning Nanako." Yu mentioned with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night." Nanako replied with a smile as Yu walked up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yosuke, do you really think we'll be able to rescue her?" Chie asked nervously.

"Of course we will, there's still time before the fog shows up and on top of that if it gets to that point we'll drag ourselves to the top floor to make sure we reach her in time." Yosuke answered. "Not just for Yuikiko either, you remember what Yu said. This power we have, we'll use it to protect everyone."

Chie looked down thoughtfully before nodding. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Yosuke."

"No problem Chie, but we should get some rest so we're at full strength when we head in tomorrow." Yosuke suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Chie agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you Chie." Yosuke noted as Chie walked off. Still, why do I have a bad feeling about this? Are we really going to be able to save Yukiko from her shadow?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this Adachi?" Dojima questioned walking up to him. "We can't follow false leads on this one."

"I know Dojima-san, but the thing is these rumors could be accurate." Adachi mentioned. "The two victims didn't seem to have any connection at first but there is one thing. I overheard some Yasogami High students talking about that Midnight Channel rumor, and when I asked them it turns out the last three people to appear were Mayumi Yamano, Saki Konishi, and now Yukiko Amagi."

"The two victims and our missing high schooler all appeared on this Midnight Channel?" Dojima asked. "So you're saying that's how we can find the culprit and learn where Yukiko Amagi is?"

"It's the only lead we have that links all three of them, and to be honest Dojima-san, it would be a logical explanation for how the perp was picking his targets." Adachi admitted. "I mean if there is a connection there's a good chance that's it."

"You have a point, and with how unusual this case is looking at something like that might be the key to solving the case. Assuming that is what connects the three victims." Dojima agreed. "Still, by the time either of us got home this Midnight Channel would be over so we'll have to try it out the next time it's supposed to be on."

"Right Dojima-san." Adachi said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh there you are, well are you ready to head in and get Yukiko?" Yosuke inquired as Yu walked up to him and Chie.

"Yeah, well at least get as far as we can through the castle." Yu answered. "It's not going to be raining for the rest of the week, right?"

"Yeah, which means we have time to make sure we're ready for whatever Yukiko's shadow will throw at us." Chie added. "We have to make sure we get her out safely you guys."

"Yeah, you're right." Yosuke agreed. "Come on, we should get going before the crowds start showing up."

Yu and Chie nodded in agreement as the three of them started heading towards the electronics section of Junes.

Don't you worry Yukiko, I promise the three of us won't let anything bad happen to you, Chie thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Izanagi, Zio!" Yu called as his persona appeared and destroyed a shadow that had snuck up behind Chie. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but how many of these things are there?" Chie asked as three more shadows approached them. "We don't have time for this. Tomoe, Mabufu!"

As Chie said that her persona appeared and enveloped the three shadows in ice before flying towards one of them and slicing it in half.

"Chie's right." Yosuke agreed summoning his Persona. "Jiraiya, Sukakaja."

With those words a green glow appeared around Yu.

"Take them down Yu." Chie stated quickly as Yu nodded and ran towards one of the shadows slicking it in half as Izanagi destroyed the second shadow.

"Ok, that should give us some breathing room." Yu mentioned before noticing a card floating in front of him as he grabbed it and felt the sensation of a new Persona. Angel, hopefully this one will help us.

"Still, this many shadows on the third floor, it's not a good sign for what's coming next." Yosuke commented.

"Hey you guys, the stairs are right here." Chie mentioned quickly.

"Alright, we should keep moving." Yu noted calmly before the three of them ran up the stairs along with Teddie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh dad, you're back?" Nanako asked. "Does that mean you're know how to catch the bad guy already?"

"Not yet, but Adachi gave me a lead that might help us get on the right track so for now we need to wait." Dojima explained. "Actually, where's Yu?"

"He hasn't come home yet; do you think he's spending time with his friends?" Nanako inquired.

"Maybe, honestly if he's spending so much time with his friends and not letting the case bother him that much then we should let him." Dojima mentioned. "It's better than the alternative."

Nanako nodded hearing that before looking down. "Oh, we can't go to the river, can we?"

"I want to say that we can Nanako, but with everything that's happened I don't know if it's safe. Believe me, I want to go to the river just as much as you." Dojima admitted. "Still… come on, he's probably at Junes and we can pick up some food for dinner while we're there."

Nanako nodded again as the two of them walked out of the house with Dojima keeping an eye on Nanako as they got in the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Careful, these shadows are planning something." Teddie warned as Yu, Yosuke, and Chie were approached by a group of four more shadows.

Alright, time to try out the new one, Yu thought. "Change, Angel!"

As he said that Yu crushed another card as female creature with wings wearing a blindfold and black leather straps over her body and a chain attached to the straps at her neck.

"Huh, another one?" Yosuke asked in confusion. "What does this one do?"

"It helps us get past these shadows, rescue Yukiko, and help stop the person who did all of this." Yu answered. "Angel, Hama!"

The moment those words left Yu's mouth his persona raised her arms as a golden talisman appeared in front of one of the shadows before an invisible blade sliced it in half and destroyed the shadow instantly.

"Nice one Yu, ok let's try something a little different Yosuke." Chie mentioned confidently. "Time to take them down."

"Sounds good to me." Yosuke agreed as Jiraiya and Tomoe appeared before turning to the shadows.

"Tomoe, Mabufu!/Jiraiya, Magaru!" Chie and Yosuke cried as a small blizzard of ice and snow struck the three remaining shadows destroying them instantly.

"Whoa, how did you guys do that?" Teddie asked in awe.

"I think it was just because we hit the shadows at the same time, but still that's something we should keep should keep in mind." Yosuke answered. "Come on, the sooner we get to the next floor the better."

"You're right, and I have a feeling things are only going to be tougher." Yu mentioned as the four of them ran down the hall as they reached two doors relatively close to each other. "Which one do you guys want to try first?"

"The one on the left, something just tells me that's the right one." Chie said before opening the door to reveal the staircase.

"Nice one Chie, come on the sooner we reach the top floor the better." Yosuke mentioned as they ran up to the next floor of the castle only for a flash of light to envelop them before the four of them ended up somewhere else on the floor as Yukiko laughter echoed through the halls.

"Huh, what just happened?" Teddie asked in confusion before pausing. "Wait, I definitely smell someone nearby."

"That has to be Yukiko, lead the way Teddie." Yu mentioned.

"Right, follow me sensei." Teddie declared with a smile before running off down the hallway with Yu, Yosuke, and Chie following him only for another flash of light to envelop them as they appeared in a different hallway.

"Again, come on what's wrong with this place?" Chie asked angrily.

"Wait Chie-chan, it smells like that person is closer to us now." Teddie mentioned. "Follow me."

Something seems wrong, Yu thought as they continued following Teddie down the hallway only for another flash of light to teleport them.

"Ok, this is ridiculous." Yosuke admitted. "How many times are we going to get warped around on this floor?"

"How should I know, every time we try and go anywhere we get sent somewhere else." Chie replied. "Are we any close Teddie?"

"I think so, but now it feels like she's back behind us." Teddie mentioned in confusion. "Sensei I'm getting beary confused."

"If she's behind us then let's go back and find her." Yosuke mentioned. "It's better than just wandering around forever."

Yu and Chie nodded in agreement as the group turned around and ran down the hall before reaching a door.

"She's in there, I'm certain of it." Teddie stated confidently.

"Yukiko, ok you guys we have to make sure we get her out safely." Chie said quickly.

"Right." Yu agreed as Chie opened the door before revealing Yukiko's Shadow standing next to a large Knight on a horse.

" **Oh my, you must be here to take me away from this place."** Shadow Yukiko smiled. **"Please be careful my princes."**

"Oh no, that shadow is really strong." Teddie warned nervously.

"That won't stop us. Change, Izanagi!" Yu cried as his original Persona appeared behind him.

"Right behind you partner, let's do this Jiraiya." Yosuke called.

"Come, Tomoe." Chie cried as her persona appeared alongside Yosuke's and two of them stood next to Izanagi facing the shadow. "Alright you guys, the sooner we beat this thing the sooner we can find Yukiko."

"Right, let's do this you guys." Yosuke agreed as the three Persona prepared to fight the knight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, do you think we can get some veggies too?" Nanako asked hopefully.

"Vegetables, well I don't see any reason we can't. Did you have anything particular in mind?" Dojima inquired.

"Carrots, they help your eyes and that's really important." Nanako answered. "Plus it can help you see the bad guy and stop him."

Dojima looked at Nanako in surprise before smiling. "Yeah, you're right they can so why don't we go pick some up and then we can head home so that when Yu comes home we can have a family dinner."

"Yeah." Nanako smiled happily as the two of them walked off towards the vegetables.

(Yu, Yosuke, and Chie are preparing to fight the Avenger Knight in Yukiko's castle, and meanwhile Adachi and Dojima have decided to look into the Midnight Channel to see if there's any connection between it and the murders. Next chapter Yu will try to spend some time with his family while the Investigation Team starts to recover their strength. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Saki Konishi was the second victim, and Yukiko Amagi is missing. It would make sense for Adachi to interview Yasogami students and when the Midnight Channel connection is revealed it would be a lead for Adachi and Dojima to look into at the very least.)


	15. Chapter 15

" **Please destroy this vile beast, he's been holding me here against my will for oh so long."** Shadow Yukiko stated before giggling and disappearing.

"Teddie, any idea what this thing might be weak to?" Yosuke asked quickly as Izanagi, Jiraiya, and Tomoe moved to surround the shadow.

"I don't know, we've never seen this one before." Teddie answered anxiously.

"Well, only one way to find out." Chie mentioned as Tomoe created a small block of ice and struck the knight shadow only for it to retaliate by stabbing towards Chie with a lance.

"I guess that means it isn't weak to ice, then again it did some damage at least." Yu noted. "Izanagi, Zio!"

The moment Yu said that Izanagi rose his blade into the air as a bolt of lightning struck the shadow disorienting it for a few seconds only for it to recover as its lance started dripping a purple liquid.

"Oh no, look out! That's poison!" Teddie cried fearfully just as the knight struck Yosuke's leg causing him to collapse in pain.

"Yosuke!" Chie cried fearfully.

"I'm ok, but we need to take this guy down." Yosuke replied. "Anybody have any bright ideas?"

Suddenly Yu's eyes widened. "We need to attack together, just like you did before!"

"He's right, it's our best chance of beating this thing." Yosuke agreed. "On three alright guys?"

"Yeah." Yu replied as Chie nodded in agreement.

"Ok, one… two…" Yosuke started as the knight raised its lance again and began glowing orange.

"This is bad, the shadow is powering up." Teddie panicked as the Knight turned towards Yu. "Sensei look out!"

"Three!" Yosuke cried quickly. "Jiraiya, Garu!"

"Tomoe, Bufu/Izanagi, Zio!" Yu and Chie cried alongside Yosuke before a blizzard sparking with electricity struck the knight.

"Did we get him?" Chie inquired as the blizzard continued striking the knight only to slowly fade revealing it had been destroyed leaving a key in its place.

"That was beary amazing, you guys are incredible." Teddie complimented only for Yosuke to suddenly fall to his hands and knees.

"It's the poison, we need to head back. Maybe there's something we can do for him back in our world." Chie suggested as Yu picked up the key.

"Yeah, you're right. Plus if there was a shadow that powerful I have a feeling we're getting closer to finding the real Yukiko." Yu agreed before the four of them started heading back out of the castle for the second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." Dojima smiled before pausimng. "You look exhausted."

"Just a little tired, I was spending the day running around with Yosuke and Chie." Yu explained causing Dojima to chuckle in response.

"I see, spending time with some friends. Well as long as you don't overdo it I'm sure you'll be fine." Dojima mentioned. "Now then, Nanako and I picked up some things for dinner so what do you say we make up for that first night and actually have a family meal this time?"

Yu smiled hearing that and nodded. "That sounds perfect, thanks uncle."

"Oh you're home. Were you with your friends?" Nanako asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, we were spending some time hanging out after school." Yu answered with a smile. "So we're finally having a family dinner?"

"Uh-huh, we got sushi from Junes today." Nanako explained.

"That sounds delicious." Yu admitted as the three of them sat around the table and Dojima took out the sushi.

"Oh, I might actually have some good news." Dojima mentioned suddenly. "Adachi may have given me a lead to catch the bad guy."

Yu's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"Yeah, dad told me about that before we bought the sushi. What did he tell you dad?" Nanako asked curiously.

"Well, it's just a rumor and it may just be a coincidence." Dojima pointed out. "Still, that Midnight Channel rumor going around has been strangely accurate. First Mayumi Yamano appeared on it, then Saki Konishi so both of the victims have that in common."

"Then you think anybody who appears on that Midnight Channel is going to be a victim?" Yu asked. "But if that's true you can catch the person who's doing this right?"

"I don't know for sure, but it's the strongest connection we have." Dojima answered. "Who knows, if something comes out of this we might be able to catch the culprit and then this year can go back to normal right Yu?"

"Yeah, that would be really great." Yu agreed as the phone started to ring and Nanako walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" Nanako asked politely.

"Oh, Nanako-chan it's Chie, is Yu there?" Chie inquired. "I wanted to let him know something."

"He's right here, it's Chie." Nanako mentioned giving Yu the phone.

"Hello, Chie?" Yu inquired. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's ok, but we shouldn't head in for at least two days. Yosuke isn't in good shape." Chie answered.

"Then do you think we should let him rest for a while?" Yu inquired.

"Yeah, but we still have time, right? It won't rain for a few days so Yukiko will be safe, right?" Chie asked.

"Yeah." Yu answered. "I'll see you later Chie."

"Right, bye Yu." Chie said before hanging up.

"Is everything alright Yu?" Dojima inquired.

"Yeah, Chie was just letting me know that Yosuke isn't feeling that good. He was a little under the weather today." Yu answered.

"I see, well when hopefully he'll feel better soon." Dojima noted. "Some rest should definitely help him."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yu smiled. "Though weren't we about to have a family dinner?"

"Yeah." Nanako agreed happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was great." Yu smiled while helping Nanako wash the dishes. "We should try to have family dinner like that a lot this year."

"I hope so, once dad finds the bad guy we should have a big party with all your friends." Nanako suggested.

Yu smiled at that thought and nodded. "Yeah, once everything's all over we'll have the best party ever with everybody coming to celebrate."

"Can we have the party at Junes?" Nanako requested.

"At Junes, well when he feels better I'll ask Yosuke but I have a feeling he'll say yes." Yu chuckled.

"Yay." Nanako cheered happily as Dojima walked back downstairs.

"You two sound happy." Dojima noted calmly. "Mind sharing what you were talking about?"

"We were just thinking that once you catch the bad guy we could have everybody get together for a party at Junes." Yu answered.

"A party, well you two might be getting a little bit ahead of yourselves but I don't see why we can't have one once the bad guy is caught." Dojima chuckled. "Though Junes, you're really ok with something that close to the house for a party?"

"It makes sense, if we're going to have everyone together Junes would make the most sense." Yu mentioned.

"That's true, actually why don't you invite them here. Once everything's settled down it might be nice to invite them all over." Dojima offered.

"Really?" Nanako asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I think once everything calms down and the bad guy is caught we can invite all of your friends over to celebrate." Dojima smiled. "What do you guys think?"

"Yeah, that sounds really fun." Nanako smiled.

"I guess that settles that." Yu smiled. "Once everything is settled all our friends will be here for a party."

"Sounds like it." Dojima agreed. "Well the two of you should get some rest."

"Ok." Nanako agreed before walking to her room.

"Uncle, do you really think the Midnight Channel is going to help?" Yu asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'll follow any leads I can to catch this guy. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Dojima reassured him.

"Thanks uncle, that really means a lot to me." Yu smiled.

 _Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Hierophant Arcana…_

"You should go to bed, it's getting late." Dojima mentioned.

"Yeah, well once the Midnight Channel is over you should rest too. You won't be able to catch anyone if you're exhausted." Yu reminded him.

Dojima chuckled at that. "Yeah, I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, if anything about this rumor is true we'll find out soon enough." Dojima said as he stared at the TV screen. "If the rumor is accurate, I should be seeing something any…"

Suddenly the screen blinked to life revealing Shadow Yukiko in a long hallway holding her microphone.

" **There hasn't been any luck so far, but I'm certain my prince charming is somewhere in this castle. I'm coming my sweet prince, come and sweep me off my feet so we can ride off together."** Shadow Yukiko said with a smile. **"Well, I'm sure I'll find you eventually, we still have plenty of time and so many rooms to explore."**

With those words Shadow Yukiko turned and ran off down the hallway before the TV turned off.

"Ok, that was definitely something. It didn't tell me where to find Yukiko, but that's definitely proof that this Midnight Channel will be a lead for finding the culprit." Dojima said calmly. "I'll have to talk with Adachi tomorrow. This lead of his could be much more helpful than he thought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh good morning uncle." Yu smiled. "Was there anything useful on TV last night?"

"Not exactly, but it could lead to something in the future." Dojima answered. "Well I'm heading out."

"Alright, good luck." Yu mentioned.

"Thanks." Dojima smiled before walking out of the house.

"Do you want to head to school together today Nanako?" Yu asked with a smile.

"Oh, ok." Nanako replied happily. "Do you think everybody will want to come?"

"I think so." Yu answered. "Well shall we head out?"

"Yeah." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, morning Yu." Chie mentioned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little bit nervous. My uncle is planning on using the Midnight Channel to try and figure out who the culprit is." Yu explained. "So there's a chance he might connect us to what's going on."

"Wait are you sure?" Chie inquired nervously. "He's going to be watching the Midnight Channel from now on?"

"Yeah, but even if he is watching it doesn't change anything." Yu said. "We have to get to Yukiko and get her out safely."

"You're right, we're definitely going to save her." Chie agreed with a smile.

"By the way, is Yosuke feeling any better from last night?" Yu asked.

"A little bit, he's going to be coming to school and going to Junes but he's not in any shape to head there." Chie answered. "I'm worried though, we're running out of time."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out." Yu smiled.

"I hope you're right Yu." Chie admitted as the two of them walked into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dojima-san, that was definitely miss Amagi wasn't it?" Adachi asked as Dojima walked up to him.

"Yeah, it was." Dojima noted. "I can't say I understand why she was acting like that but it's definitely enough proof that the rumors are true."

"You can say that again." Adachi admitted. "Then does that mean this could lead us to the culprit?"

"Well for now we need to give Yukiko the benefit of the doubt and assume she's at risk of being another victim. Which means we need to keep our eyes open and see if we can find any clues as to where that castle is located." Dojima said calmly.

"Do you think we'll be able to get any clues from the Midnight Channel tonight Dojima-san?" Adachi inquired.

"There's only one way to find out." Dojima noted calmly. "We have to watch it again and see if we can gather any kind of clues."

"Right Dojima-san." Adachi replied.

(Dojima and Adachi have begun using the Midnight Channel to try and capture the culprit, but Yosuke has been poisoned by a shadow and is unable to return to the TV World for the time being. Next chapter Yu will spend some time with Chie. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. Chapter 16

Yosuke walked up to Yu and Chie as the bell rang signaling the end of class before he closed his eyes. "Hey you guys, did Chie tell you the situation partner?"

"Yeah, get some rest. We want to make sure you're at full strength before we head back in. The last thing we want is for you to end up like…" Yu started before pausing. "Sorry."

"No, you're right and we still have some time to get her out safely." Yosuke mentioned. "Still, what are you two going to do while I get my strength back?"

"I don't know, maybe get some training in for next time." Chie suggested.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea Chie, do you mind if I join you?" Yu inquired.

"Huh, of course not. You really want to train with me Yu?" Chie asked curiously.

"Yeah, getting some more stamina is always a good thing and training with someone else can help both us do more than if we were alone." Yu pointed out.

"That's true." Chie agreed with a smile. "Ok, then why don't we head over to the river? That's where I usually train and the fresh air is amazing."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Yu agreed. "We'll see you later Yosuke."

"Yeah, I'll try to rest up as much as I can so we can head back there." Yosuke mentioned. "Later you guys."

"Later Yosuke." Chie smiled before walking out of the classroom with Yu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know Dojima-san, there's actually been something about what we saw last night that's been bothering me." Adachi mentioned suddenly. "Do you think that was really miss Amagi?"

Dojima turned to Adachi in surprise. "Why do you doubt it was her, the physical features matched Yukiko Amagi perfectly and I've heard her voice. It was a perfect match."

"I can't explain it, something about it just felt wrong." Adachi told him. "Maybe it's my detective's intuition this time but something about that just feels off."

"You were right that the Midnight Channel would end up being a lead we could follow, and to be honest given how abnormal she was acting it wouldn't be out of the question for there to be more than we understand at this point." Dojima admitted. "Which means our best option is to see the Midnight Channel again and try to find any clues in that castle."

"Do you really think we'll be able to find anything if we watch it again?" Adachi asked. "I mean there wasn't much to go on last time."

"That's true, then again right now that's our only option. We still have no idea where Yukiko Amagi actually is or if anyone else is inside that castle with her." Dojima explained before walking ahead of Adachi.

"Dojima-san, I can't explain why but something about that castle… it's making him tense. No making me tense but I can't figure out why." Adachi whispered to himself. "Why do I feel like that castle is more important than just being where Yukiko Amagi is being held?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is where you train?" Yu inquired walking to the river with Chie. "It looks like a great spot to get some exercise."

"Yeah, it really is." Chie smiled before dropping her bag near a tree as Yu did the same. "Honestly I want to make sure I'm a lot stronger, for Yukiko, Yosuke, and you."

"You're already one of the strongest members of our team Chie." Yu told her only for Chie to shake her head.

"That isn't what I mean, I know that I'm in good shape but I need to be a lot stronger so I can protect the people I care about." Chie explained. "Maybe if I'd been stronger Yosuke wouldn't have gotten injured. I need to be able to run faster, kick harder, and make sure I can find Yukiko the next time we go in there."

"Chie…" Yu started before smiling as his expression shifted. "Then what are we waiting for? We have a lot of work to do, don't we?"

Chie turned to Yu with a smile before starting to stretch out her arms and legs. "Yeah, you're right."

 _Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Chariot Arcana…_

Yu smiled before starting his own stretches. "Oh yeah, that reminds me what kind of training did you have in mind?"

Chie just smiled as Yu looked at her nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Dojima-san, if we don't have any leads right now do you think we should check on Nanako-chan?" Adachi inquired.

Dojima looked thoughtful hearing that before nodding. "Yeah, you're probably right. You like Junes, don't you?"

"Huh, yeah it's a convenient store to get a lot of shopping done. It doesn't quite compare in some ways to the shopping district but it's nice." Adachi answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Nanako is a pretty big fan of Junes, so if we go get her I have a feeling that's where we'll be going." Dojima chuckled before taking out his phone and calling.

"Hello, Dojima-residence." Nanako answered.

"Nanako, it's me." Dojima mentioned. "Can you be ready to head out in a few minutes?"

"Huh, are we going somewhere?" Nanako asked. "Should we tell him so he can go with us?"

"He's probably spending some time with his friends, and I was thinking since my partner and I are waiting for a lead and don't have that much to do right now, did you want us to come pick you up?" Dojima asked. "You always say we don't spend much time together after all."

"Really, can we go to Junes?" Nanako inquired hopefully.

"I had a feeling that would be what you wanted." Dojima chuckled. "Alright, we'll be there soon."

"Ok, yay." Nanako cheered happily before hanging up.

"So, Junes?" Adachi inquired with a smile.

"Yeah, you don't mind coming along?" Dojima inquired as Adachi shook his head.

"Of course not." Adachi smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yu collapsed to the ground as he tried to catch his breath. "That was… quite the workout… Chie."

"Yup, and you were right training with a friend helps." Chie agreed with a smile. "By the way, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Huh, sure what's on your mind Chie?" Yu asked while sitting up. "Don't tell me it's did I enjoy the warm-up."

Chie laughed. "No not that, but well… do you think…"

"Do I think what Chie?" Yu asked. "If it's about whether or not we'll save Yukiko I know we'll be able to rescue her."

Chie smiled. "I know, but actually I'm wondering if the person responsible is the same person who tried to kill you before."

Yu's eyes widened in shock and he began shaking in horror. "That's not possible, it can't be."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Plus I'm sure Dojima-san can catch that guy and if he did have the same power as us then there's no doubt we would have heard about the strange deaths." Chie said quickly. "Plus as long as the three of us work together in there we'll be safe."

"Yeah… you're right." Yu replied before taking deep breaths. "You know what maybe I have a bit more in me, let's get back to training."

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea to me." Chie agreed while helping Yu to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Junes looks like it's getting pretty crowded, we're lucky we managed to get here when we did." Dojima mentioned. "So, are you enjoying yourself Nanako?"

"Yeah, every day's great at your Junes." Nanako smiled.

"You really like Junes don't you Nanako-chan." Adachi laughed. "It's really a convenient store, it doesn't' quite stack up to the local products though."

"You have a point, then again it has some things you can't get in the shopping district. If only people would take the time to talk with the management and explain the situation." Dojima said before sighing. "Well, that's something to think about for the future, right now we should think about maybe getting some things for dinner."

"Oh, is your friend coming over for dinner?" Nanako asked curiously.

"Well, I'd hate to be a burden and you already have three people to get food for." Adachi mentioned. "I…"

"It's no trouble at all, you're more than welcome at the table Adachi." Dojima interjected. "Besides, I'm sure having another detective at the house would do his nerves some good."

Adachi looked at Dojima in surprise before nodding. "Alright, if you're sure."

"Of course I am." Dojima assured him. "Now then, since you're coming over you get to help figure out what we're buying."

"Sushi?" Adachi inquired with a chuckle. "Well, I guess we can see what kinds look good right Nanako-chan?"

"Yeah, and we have to get special sushi for him too." Nanako added. "It can make him feel better."

"You're right, a good meal with family will definitely do that." Dojima smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, welcome home." Nanako smiled as Yu walked into the house.

"Thanks Nanako." Yu replied before noticing Adachi. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming over for dinner."

"I didn't either until a little while ago." Adachi agreed. "Then again, with all the craziness going on having a nice dinner could be a good distraction from everything, especially when you're with your family… and the unexpected guest too."

Yu laughed hearing that. "Well you're always welcome here, right uncle?"

"I wouldn't say always, but he can come over every now and then." Dojima mentioned. "Of course you'll have to check with Yu and Nanako first."

Adachi chuckled hearing that before turning. "Well Nanako-chan, is it ok for me to come over?"

"Yeah, you and dad are friends and he's happy when you come over so you get to come have dinner with us." Nanako decided.

"That settles it, you're joining us for dinner." Dojima smiled. "Good thing we got extra sushi."

"Oh by the way, we might have some good news about the case." Adachi mentioned suddenly. "We may have a lead on where to find the person responsible, so you don't have to worry. We'll catch the bad guy in no time."

"Well, we don't know exactly where the culprit is but we're definitely a lot closer to finding whoever's responsible than we were a few days ago." Dojima mentioned. "But that's not the kind of thing to talk about during dinner, so wash up and join us."

Yu smiled and nodded before walking over to wash his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey partner." Yosuke smiled walking up to him. "You ready to head back in after school?"

"I am, and I know Chie is but what about you?" Yu inquired. "You were poisoned are you sure you're ready to go back?"

"Well, I don't think I'm back to full strength but I'm definitely in a lot better shape than I was yesterday and to be honest I'm starting to get worried. It's supposed to rain in just a few more days after all." Yosuke answered

Yu nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that makes sense. We're heading back to the castle today?"

"Yeah, I think that's the best option." Yosuke mentioned. "Let's tell Chie before class, if we're lucky we'll get to the end of that crazy place today."

"That would be the best scenario, then again there is one thing to keep in mind. My uncle and his partner are watching the Midnight Channel so if Yukiko suddenly stops showing up they could get suspicious." Yu pointed out.

"That's true, well I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something." Yosuke mentioned. "It's like Chie said, the important thing is making sure we get Yukiko out safely."

"Yeah, she's right about that." Yu agreed.

(The Investigation team is planning to head back into the TV World to try and rescue Yukiko, and Adachi is having an unusual feeling about what has been shown on the Midnight Channel. Next chapter the Investigation Team will reach the final floor of the Castle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Chie, are you ready to head back in today?" Yosuke asked as she walked up to them. "Time's starting to become a factor."

"I know, but what about you Yosuke?" Chie questioned. "You're still not at full strength and they're getting stronger."

"I know what you mean, but Yukiko is in danger the longer she's in there and as much as I want to take down the shadows myself I can still support the two of you." Yosuke pointed out. "It's not like I'm completely useless."

"He has a point Chie, besides the important thing is making sure we get to the top floor of the castle before it's too late." Yu added in agreement.

"I know but…" Chie started before pausing. "I'm worried about you too Yosuke, I mean… Look if you start to feel like it's too much let us know so we can get out of there alright?"

"Deal, we'll definitely rescue her." Yosuke nodded before three three of them walked into the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys are back; the shadows are starting to get restless." Teddie mentioned as Yu, Yosuke, and Chie walked up to him.

"What about Yukiko, is she ok?" Yosuke asked nervously. "The Shadows haven't…"

"Oh no, I still smell her in there." Teddie answered quickly. "Are you guys going to rescue her today?"

"That's the goal." Yu mentioned taking a deep breath. "Come on, the sooner we get to the castle the better."

"Yeah, you're right." Chie agreed as the four of them ran towards the castle.

"Don't worry Chie, I know we'll get her out." Yosuke reassured her. "We've come this far already; we're not giving up now."

Chie nodded with a smile as she looked at the castle in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Detctive Adachi, what is wrong with you people? This is a serial murderer and you haven't made any progress in finding a suspect." stated a police officer over the phone.

"Well this isn't a typical case and Dojima-san and I are…" Adachi started only to wince as the officer started yelling again.

"You listen here, the lack of progress on this one is seriously starting to make me question just how reliable the Inaba detective agency even is. This is just another case you haven't made any headway in, there's all the other cases and the fact that half the time Dojima doesn't even pay any attention because he's so wrapped up in that closed case." The officer snapped. "Now unless you can give me some indication you have an idea of what's going on I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures."

"Well… the thing is we're trying to figure things out but like I said it's an unusual case and we're trying to find a possible lead but so far we haven't gotten anything leading to a suspect." Adachi admitted.

"In other words you two aren't making any progress." the officer told him. "Clearly you two are incompetent as detectives and we need someone more reliable. Tell you partner that we're sending a specialist to handle this case."

"A specialist, I really don't think that's…" Adachi started.

"If it wasn't necessary you'd have a solid lead by now. Tell Dojima that we're sending that detective prince Naoto Shirogane to Inaba. Maybe he'll be able to make some progress on this case." the officer said before hanging up.

"The detective prince, I have a feeling Dojima-san isn't going to be happy about this." Adachi noted before sighing. "I should probably tell him though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tomoe, Bufu!" Chie called as her Persona appeared and froze one of the shadows approaching them before Yu slashed another one in half with his katana.

"How many shadows are there in here?" Yosuke questioned. "We haven't even gotten back to where that Knight was."

"I don't know, slicing up these shadows is pretty good exercise and the more practice we get fighting the more likely we'll be able to deal with Yukiko's shadow once we get to the top floor." Yu pointed out. "Not to mention that the more we know about the shadows the easier this is getting."

"Yeah, but we have limits. If we push ourselves too far we won't be able to keep ourselves safe let alone rescue Yukiko." Yosuke mentioned. "We need to be cautious."

"Yosuke's right, we need to keep our guard up and try to avoid fighting more shadows than we need to." Chie agreed causing Yu to stare at both of them.

"Alright, you two have a point the key is making sure we reach Yukiko." Yu sighed. "Teddie do you smell anymore shadows nearby?"

"No sensei, there are a lot of shadows but I think if we're beary careful we can avoid them." Teddie answered. "Follow Teddie."

"Lead the way." Chie nodded as the three persona users followed the bear farther into the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, don't you have to go to work dad?" Nanako asked curiously seeing him in the kitchen.

"Actually, right now Adachi and I are waiting for a new lead on the case so I thought I would be here when you got home." Dojima smiled. "That aside, I've been thinking about a lot of things, not the least of which is him. We should do something for him and his friends."

"Yeah, you're right." Nanako agreed with a smile. "What do you think we should do?"

"I'm not sure, we'll have to come up with something. I think we all want this case to end soon so we can try to have a relaxing year." Dojima admitted. "I think we all need it."

Nanako nodded in agreement before looking down. "It isn't fair for bad things to happen to him dad."

"No, it isn't. Adachi and I are going to do everything we can to keep him and his friends safe." Dojima smiled. "And the same goes for you."

Nanako smiled hearing that before sitting at the table and looking at the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were saying about avoiding the shadows?" Yosuke questioned as the four of them nearly ran into another group of shadows before summoning their personas.

"Talk later, right now just worry about surviving this battle." Yu told him. "Ukobach, Agi."

Yosuke flinched hearing that before nodding as he summoned Jiraiya and moved back to let Yu and Chie take the front lines in the fight only to barely react in time as Chie kicked one of the shadows past his head.

"Whoa, hey are you alright Yosuke?" Chie asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Yosuke replied. "Jiraiya, Sukukaja."

Chie smiled feeling the enhanced reflexes before stretching her legs. "Thanks, ok Tomoe Bufu."

As she said that Chie summoned her persona as it encased a shadow in ice only for a bolt of electricity to shatter it as Yu slashed another one in half.

"Just one enemy left, it's weak to wind." Teddie mentioned.

"You heard him Yosuke, this one's all yours." Chie grinned as he nodded and walked up.

"Let's do this Jiraiya." Yosuke called as his persona appeared and enveloped the shadow in a tornado destroying it.

"Nice one Yosuke." Chie grinned. "Come on, the sooner we reach Yukiko the better."

Yosuke and Yu nodded in agreement before the four of them ran farther into the castle only to pause when Teddie sniffed the air.

"She's really close you guys; I think we've almost found her." Teddie mentioned.

"You heard the bear, we're getting Yukiko out today." Yu told them as Yosuke and Chie nodded before the four of them ran down the halls of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dojima and Nanako were watching TV when someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"A visitor?" Nanako asked curiously as Dojima walked over and opened the door.

"Dojima-san, we just got some news from the central office. Apparently, they're sending a specialist in to help with this case." Adachi mentioned. "That detective prince."

"Shirogane? I've heard of him and to be honest he does good work." Dojima admitted. "I can't say I like the idea of someone coming to handle a case we're having a little trouble with but considering the circumstances I'll deal with it. Who knows, another mind might just be the key to solving this one."

"I guess, but I feel like with a little more time we could figure this one out ourselves. Not to mention that if a new detective suddenly arrives in town it might cause your nephew some unneeded stress." Adachi pointed out.

"I know what you mean, then again the more minds we have working together the better." Dojima mentioned. "If Shirogane does show up we'll have a better chance of solving the case by working with him."

"Dad, who's Shirogane?" Nanako asked curiously.

"Naoto Shirogane, the detective prince." Dojima answered. "Somebody really smart who's coming to help me and Adachi catch the bad guy."

"Oh, does that mean you can't find the bad guy?" Nanako inquired sadly.

"No, it means there are people who think we aren't finding the bad guy fast enough and that we need help." Adachi explained. "Your dad and I are really smart but with Naoto Shirogane helping us I know that the three of us will be able to find the bad guy, arrest whoever it is, and the rest of the year will be full of fun times for you and your cousin."

"He's right, actually that reminds me." Dojima mentioned. "We were thinking we should do something for Yu but don't have any ideas."

"Oh, um… well I guess maybe you two could invite his friends over for dinner?" Adachi suggested. "Just spend some time with his friends and family."

"You're talking about having dinner for…" Dojima started before pausing. "He was close with Yukiko Amagi, we have to make sure we find her first."

"That's a good point." Adachi mentioned. "Hopefully our lead gives us some useful information this time."

"Yeah, hopefully it will." Dojima agreed. "Thanks for stopping by Adachi, and letting us know about Shirogane."

"You're welcome, it was nice to see you both." Adachi smiled before waving goodbye to Nanako.

"Bye." Nanako smiled before Adachi walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chie, look out!" Yosuke cried just before a shadow hit her. "Damn it, we're so close but these shadows are pushing us to our limits."

"If you have time to complain you have time to help fight them." Yu mentioned before summoning Ukobach and having him envelop one of the shadows in flames.

"Right, Jiraiya." Yosuke called summoning his persona only for it to strike the shadow Yu had set on fire causing it to explode in a massive fireball that expanded to hit the other four shadows.

"Whoa, how did you know that would happen Yosuke?" Teddie inquired curiously.

"I didn't, but it's definitely something we need to keep in mind." Yosuke mentioned only to wince. "This is bad, I'm really starting to run out of strength."

"No, not now we're so close." Chie mentioned before getting to her feet and running over to him. "Give me your arm."

"Chie…" Yosuke whispered as she helped him. "Thanks, let's get Yukiko out safely."

"Right, the sooner we find Yukiko the better." Yu agreed only to suddenly wince. "None of us are in that good shape after fighting this many shadows, if we have to fight Yukiko's shadow our only chance is to be extremely careful and stay on guard."

Chie and Yosuke nodded before Yu opened a door leading to another staircase.

"Is that it Teddie?" Yosuke asked. "Yukiko is up these stairs?"

"Definitely there's no doubt." Teddie answered confidently.

"Then that's all there is too it, we're going up there and saving Yukiko today." Yu stated calmly.

"Exactly." Chie agreed as the four of them ran up the stairs.

(The Investigation Team have arrived at the top floor of Yukiko's Castle and are about to engage her and her shadow. Next chapter the battle with Shadow Yukiko will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. Chapter 18

"She's definitely right through that door." Teddie stated confidently.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chie questioned as she kicked open the door revealing Shadow Yukiko standing in front of a throne as Yukiko was in a pink kimono at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne. "Yukiko!"

"There it is, her shadow." Yosuke frowned before wincing. "This is bad, I don't know if we can handle this you guys."

"We don't have any choice." Yu reminded him before walking up to Yukiko and her shadow.

"Huh, Yu?" Yukiko asked noticing him. "Wait, Yosuke and Chie too?"

" **I knew you were my princes, you can finally take me away from this place."** Shadow Yukiko smiled before turning to Yukiko. **"Shall we head out me?"**

Yukiko turned to her shadow in confusion. "Me, what are you talking about? What princes?"

"Just ignore her Yukiko, we're here to take you back home." Chie told her.

" **She shouldn't ignore me Chie, after all I know her better than anyone. Just like I always knew you were my prince. You're so strong and kind."** Shadow Yukiko smiled only to suddenly frown. **"Or at least you were."**

"She isn't anymore?" Yu questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

" **Chie can't take me away from here, she can't save me."** Shadow Yukiko stated angrily. **"Historic Inn, Manager Training, I'm sick of people telling me what to do with my life."**

"No, I love the inn and…" Yukiko started weakly.

"Yukiko save your strength." Yosuke told her. "We'll get you out of here in no time."

" **Did you hear that me, he's going to be our prince and get us away from this dreadful inn."** Shadow Yukiko smiled.

"You're wrong, I love the inn and helping everyone there and… and…" Yukiko started as she turned to her Shadow.

"Wait, Yukiko don't!" Chie cried desperately.

"You're not me!" Yukiko screamed at her shadow only for it to start laughing.

"Great, she had to say it." Yu frowned as shadows began gathering around Shadow Yukiko.

" **You're right, I'm not you anymore."** Shadow Yukiko stated as the shadows enveloped her knocking Yukiko out cold before she was revealed to have transformed into a large red bird in a cage with Yukiko's head. **"I am a shadow, the true self. Come my prince, let us escape from this place."**

"Don't worry Yukiko, we'll beat this thing and get out safely." Chie promised.

" **Oh really, then I'll be sure to give you plenty to deal with."** Shadow Yukiko replied.

"This is bad, she's a lot stronger." Teddie mentioned nervously.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yu questioned as Ukobach appeared and struck Shadow Yukiko with flames only for her to just smirk. "What the?"

"Fire won't work on her sensei." Teddie explained quickly. "You have to try something else."

"Ok, well can you sniff out any weaknesses Ted?" Yosuke questioned only to jump to the side as Shadow Yukiko created a pillar of flame where he had been standing moments before.

" **Wait a moment, you're no prince. You might as well die then."** Shadow Yukiko stated coldly glaring at Yosuke.

"So Yosuke is no prince, and Chie isn't strong enough to get you out of Inaba. Where does that leave me?" Yu inquired curiously.

"Hold on, why are you asking her Shadow that of all things?" Yosuke questioned. "I mean, you aren't exactly a prince either."

The moment Yosuke said that Tomoe appeared and tried striking Shadow Yukiko with a shard of ice causing her to wince in pain before glaring at Chie.

" **Oh, and what exactly are you trying to do?"** Shadow Yukiko questioned only for Chie to jump to the side just as flames appeared below her.

"What I'm doing is taking you down and saving my friend Yukiko." Chie answered before turning to Yu and Yosuke. "You guys mind giving me a boost?"

Yu shrugged before Ukobach vanished only to be replaced with Izanagi as Jiraya appeared above Yosuke.

"Be careful, she's planning something." Teddie warned fearfully moments before the entire room erupted into flames causing the three Persona Users to wince in pain as Chie cried out and collapsed.

"Great, Izanagi!" Yu called as his original persona appeared and struck Shadow Yukiko with a bolt of lightning. "Yosuke, don't let her do that again!"

"Right." Yosuke nodded as Jiraiya appeared and created a gust of wind that struck Shadow Yukiko knocking her off balance as Chie stumbled back to her feet. "Are you arlight?"

"I'll be fine." Chie mentioned. "Ok Tomoe, take her down!"

The moment Chie said that her Persona appeared and struck Shadow Yukiko's cage causing it to crash to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Every day's great at your Junes." Nanako sang cheerfully before she picked up a package of sushi. "What about this one dad?"

Dojima took the package from her before looking at it. "This looks like it might be tasty. Oh, but there's wasabi."

"Really?" Nanako asked before looking down sadly only for Dojima to smile.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to take it off your pieces and who knows. Maybe one of his friends likes wasabi." Dojima mentioned. "Still, we have the three of us and his friends. This is going to be a pretty large celebration."

"Do you really think it'll help him dad?" Nanako asked nervously.

"I think it might." Dojima answered. "The fact that we haven't seen him makes me think he's spending some time with his friends to try and get his mind off of things though."

Nanako nodded before looking down sadly.

"Hey, it'll be ok Nanako." Dojima smiled. "With Adachi, Shirogane, and me all working together to catch the bad guy we'll definitely find him and everything will be ok."

Nanako looked uncertain for a few seconds before nodding with a smile. "Ok, oh, should we let them have dinner with us too?"

"Well, I don't know when Shirogane is going to get here so he might not make it this time but I'll invite him when he does." Dojima replied.

"Ok." Nanako nodded with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, she's way too tough for us to take down." Yosuke mentioned nervously just before jumping back as Shadow Yukiko tried to drop her cage on him. "We can't keep this up."

"We're not giving up!" Chie snapped before running and kicking Shadow Yukiko's cage causing the Shadow to lose its balance and crash into the cage's wall.

" **You worthless commoners, what do you think you're doing?"** Shadow Yukiko questioned angrily.

"She's trying to help her friend." Yu answered. "Izanagi!"

"He's right, help him out Jiraiya!" Yosuke added as the two Personas appeared.

" **That's enough, come my prince."** Shadow Yukiko called as a small humanoid shadow looking rather regal emerged from the shadows.

"Hold on, you always had a prince? Then what did you need us for?" Yu asked.

"It's probably the prince of this castle." Yosuke guessed.

"Well either way we have two things to worry about now so does anyone have any bright ideas?" Chie inquired nervously before the prince Shadow approached her and tried to attack her only for Yosuke to throw one of his kunai at it knocking it off balance.

"Trying to keep these things from hitting us." Yosuke answered running to the shadow. "Jiraiya, send him flying!"

The moment Yosuke said that his Persona appeared and a blast of wind sent the shadow flying into Shadow Yukiko only for it to raise its sword as she started glowing.

"Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it does." Chie mentioned nervously.

"I think it does." Yu frowned as Shadow Yukiko spread her wings and flames struck him.

"Oh no, sense!" Teddie cried fearfully.

"That's it, no more playing around." Chie mentioned in frustration. "Give me a boost you guys."

Yu and Yosuke both turned and nodded as Jiraiya and Izanagi appeared above them.

" **Did you already forget what happened the last time you tried…"** Shadow Yukiko started only to have Tomoe appear and throw the prince shadow into her face. **"What are you doing you worthless commoners?"**

"Not making the same mistake as last time." Chie answered before grinning. "Alright, leave everything to me."

"No problem Chie." Yosuke smiled just before she ran to the prince Shadow and kicked it into the ceiling where it crash back to the ground clearly badly injured before it got up fearfully and ran before disappearing.

" **Wait my prince, where are you going?"** Shadow Yukiko asked in shock.

"Note to self, Chie's kicks can hurt." Yu mentioned.

"Yeah, I could have told you that one." Yosuke agreed before turning to Shadow Yukiko. "One down, and one to go."

"Yeah, can you guys keep it up?" Yu asked them.

"We don't have a choice." Chie told him. "We're getting Yukiko out of here."

"Chie's right, no matter what it takes we're taking this thing down." Yosuke agreed as the three Persona Users turned towards Shadow Yukiko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, do you think you'll be able to catch the bad guy?" Nanako asked suddenly.

"It won't be easy, but Adachi and I are working really hard to catch the bad guy and when Shirogane gets here he'll be a big help." Dojima answered. "He's supposed to be a really smart detective and the more people trying to solve the case the easier it'll be to solve."

Nanako nodded hearing that before looking down. "Do you think he'll make a lot of friends while he's here?"

"I hope so, but I can't say for sure who he'll make friends with or not." Dojima admitted. "We can hope he makes a lot of good friends though, and hopefully the three of us become a close family too."

"Yeah, I want to help him feel better too." Nanako smiled. "Spending time with your friends is always good."

Dojima smiled back. "Yeah, it always is."

"Huh, is that you Dojima-san?" inquired a familiar voice. "I guess you took my suggestion then?"

Dojima and Nanako both turned to see a smiling Adachi.

"Yeah, you could say we did." Dojima chuckled. "We're picking up a few things and then we might go see about inviting that Satonaka girl who was with Yu over. I'd say we could invite Yukiko Amagi but…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Adachi frowned. "We'll find her, I know we will."

"Well actually why don't you join us?" Dojima offered. "It was your idea after all."

"Yeah, you're dad's friend so you get to have dinner with us too." Nanako smiled.

Adachi smiled. "I really appreciate the offer, but I think I'll have to pass this time."

"I see, well the invitation is open if you want to stop by." Dojima mentioned calmly. "Just try to give a little bit of notice before just showing up if you can."

"I'll try." Adachi chuckled. "Well, it was really nice to see you both."

Dojima and Nanako nodded as Adachi walked off.

"He's a good person." Nanako smiled. "He wants to help."

"Yeah, he does." Dojima nodded in agreement. "Well, I think we should have enough for everyone so you ready to head home?"

"Ok." Nanako nodded before pausing. "How are we going to let his friends know they can come over dad?"

Dojima paused before smiling. "I can take care of that. Though it might have to be tomorrow when we invite them over. So why don't we pick up a bit more for the three of us tonight."

"Ok." Nanako smiled as the two of them walked to find more sushi for dinner.

(The members of the Investigation Team have engaged Shadow Yukiko in a battle but she is proving to be a difficult opponent for them, and meanwhile Dojima and Nanako are trying to set up a relaxing meal for Yu and his friends to try and help him get his mind off the murders. Next chapter the battle will reach its conclusion and Naoto Shirogane will arrive. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. Chapter 19

" **You three will pay for what you just did."** Shadow Yukiko threatened angrily. **"Burn!"**

The moment those words left her lips Shadow Yukiko formed a massive wave of fire that flew towards the three Persona Users only for them to barely jump out of the way.

"Ok, anybody have any bright ideas on how to take her down?" Chie inquired.

"I think so, but it won't be easy." Yosuke answered. "Mind giving me a boost partner?"

"Right." Yu nodded as Izanagi appeared above him. "Tarukaja!"

With that a faint orange glow appeared around Yosuke. "Alright, Jiraiya take her down."

As Yosuke said that Jiraiya appeared and a powerful gust of wind struck Shadow Yukiko but instead of injuring her it caused her cage to start swinging.

"I get it, not a bad idea Yosuke." Yu mentioned before turning to Chie who had a grin on her face.

"Alright, let's take her down." Chie called as Tomoe appeared above her and Shadow Yukiko's cage started swinging back towards them.

" **I told you to take me away from this place, this is not that."** Shadow Yukiko stated glaring at Yosuke only to suddenly cry out in shock as a Izanagi and Tomoe struck her simultaneously with the momentum sending her crashing into a wall.

"Nice, that should have done something." Yosuke mentioned. "Though just to be on the safe side, Jiraiya…"

Suddenly Jiraiya vanished as Yosuke fell to his hands and knees.

"Yosuke!" Chie cried running to him only for her eyes to widen. "I knew this was a bad idea, you're in no shape to be doing this yet."

"We've gotten this far; we're getting Yukiko out." Yosuke told her.

"Yosuke…" Chie started before nodding. "Alright, but stay behind me alright?"

"Deal, just don't overdo it Chie. None of us are in great shape." Yosuke reminded her.

Chie just smiled before nodding as Shadow Yukiko managed to recover from her crash and turn back towards them only to suddenly get struck by a bolt of electricity.

"Sensei?" Teddie asked in confusion.

"That last hit had to have done something." Yu mentioned. "If we manage to land another one like that it might take her down. Or at the very least give us a fighting chance."

"That's true, alright in that…" Yosuke started only for flames to suddenly surround them.

" **If you think I'll let you do that again you're gravely mistaken!"** Shadow Yukiko stated angrily.

"Oh no, Sensei!" Teddie cried fearfully.

"Yosuke, think you can get Chie into the air?" Yu inquired.

"The air? I can try, but why would we…" Yosuke started only to wince. "Alright partner, if you think it'll help."

"It's worth a shot." Chie mentioned. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Yu answered. "On three."

"Got it, you count Chie that way we'll definitely be in sync." Yosuke told her before wincing. "We'll probably only get one shot though."

Chie nodded before taking a deep breath as an orange glow appeared around Yu and Yosuke. "Ok, one… two… three!"

The moment she said that Chie ran and jumped onto Yu and Yosuke's hands as they threw her into the air where she managed to land on top of Shadow Yukiko's cage.

" **What?"** Shadow Yukiko questioned in shock. **"Just what do you think you're doing?"**

"We told you, we're getting Yukiko out safely." Chie answered. "Tomoe, take her down!"

With those words Chie's Persona appeared above her and struck Shadow Yukiko with shards of ice causing her to cry out as the flames vanished.

" **You…"** Shadow Yukiko started only to cry out in pain as Izanagi and Jiraiya appeared and struck her together, sending her crashing into a wall before she collapsed and reverted back to her princess form.

"What… happened?" Yukiko asked weakly as she slowly got up before turning to see her Shadow. "Oh, wait I think I remember now."

"Yukiko!" Chie called running up to her. "Are you ok?"

"I think so. You came to help me didn't you Chie? You're always there for me." Yukiko smiled.

"You're wrong Yukiko, the fact is I've always been jealous of you. You're so much more mature and thoughtful than me and…" Chie started before looking down only for Yukiko to gently hug her.

"It's ok Chie, I know that neither of us are perfect but you're one of my closest friends and you've always been there for me." Yukiko smiled before turning to her Shadow. "Are you ok?"

Shadow Yukiko slowly got up before looking at Yukiko who simply smiled gently.

"Yukiko?" Chie asked in confusion.

"It's true, I do feel like I'm being forced to do what other people want and have no control over my life." Yukiko admitted. "I don't hate the Inn, but I do hate how everyone just expects me to inherit it. I want to make those kinds of choices for myself. Isn't that right, me?"

Shadow Yukiko simply nodded before glowing blue and transforming into a pink fairy-like creature with a pink helmet and a band of feathers attached to both of her wrists before fading as Yukiko fell to her knees.

"Yukiko!" Chie cried running to her. "Are you ok?"

"I think so, just tired." Yukiko answered.

"That makes sense, we should head back." Yosuke mentioned. "Still, this proves it for sure. We can keep anyone else from dying."

Yu looked at them before smiling. "Yeah, you're right. We can keep everyone safe."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Chie nodded. "Though we should get back, who knows how long we've been in here."

Yu and Yosuke nodded in agreement.

"Can you walk or do you need help?" Yosuke asked Yukiko.

"I'm ok, just… really tired but I can follow you guys out of here." Yukiko answered.

Yu, Yosuke, and Chie nodded before the group started leaving the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this…. are we at Junes?" Yukiko asked looking around. "How did we get here?"

"It's how we can get in and out of that world. If we enter through here, we'll always know where we're going to end up." Yu explained only for his eyes to widen.

"Huh, is something…" Yosuke started only to glance around and notice people were nearby and could easily see them. "Ok, I have an idea. Yu and Chie can go ahead and if anyone sees me and Yukiko I can say I found her tied up somewhere, hopefully they don't ask too many questions."

"Well ok, if you're sure about that." Chie relented. "Just be careful."

"I know, and we will be." Yosuke nodded as Yu and Chie walked off.

"She'll be ok, we can trust Yosuke." Yu mentioned.

"I know it's just… whoever did this is still out there, and if someone else gets thrown in it could be even harder.' Chie admitted.

Yu shuddered at the thought before shaking his head. "If that happens we'll need to make sure we're more careful. Then again, maybe Yukiko can help us out too."

"Hold on, we can't just assume Yukiko will want to go back there especially after what she just went through." Chie pointed out. "Why don't we just wait for now and let her rest?"

"Alright, that makes sense." Yu nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." Chie mentioned calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back." Dojima noted as Yu walked into the house. "You look happy, I'm guessing you spent some time with your friends today?"

"Yeah, I'm really glad to have such great friends." Yu smiled. "How about you uncle?"

"Nanako and I spent some time together, actually we were at Junes picking up a few things for dinner." Dojima mentioned.

"We got sushi." Nanako nodded. "It's the special kind."

"That sounds great, thanks you guys." Yu replied before the doorbell rang. "Huh, were you expecting someone?"

"No I wasn't." Dojima answered before walking over to open the door.

"Good evening, I apologize for the intrusion but I wanted to make your acquaintance." stated a slim boy in a blue hat. "My name is Naoto Shirogane."

"Shirogane, you mean the detective prince?" Dojima inquired. "Aren't you a bit young?"

"I can assure you my age won't be a hindrance in assisting you on this case." Naoto mentioned calmly. "The police officers speak rather highly of you detective Dojima."

Dojima looked at Naoto before just shaking his head. "If I judged someone by their age I wouldn't be a very good detective, I'm looking forward to working with you."

"The feeling is mutual, good night." Naoto noted calmly before walking off.

"Who was that dad?" Nanako asked curiously.

"Someone who came to help Adachi and me figure out what's going on." Dojima answered. "If his resume is any indication he's really smart for his age and when you have three detectives working together… with any luck things will work out."

"So does that mean you'll…" Yu started only to pause. "You can stop this from happening again?"

"We'll do everything we can to stop it from happening Yu. Just try not to think about it." Dojima mentioned as Yu nodded thoughtfully. "By the way, what do you think of inviting your friends over sometime soon?"

"Huh, are you sure?" Yu asked in surprise. "You mean Yosuke and Chie and…"

As Yu said that Dojima's phone started beeping with a message from Adachi.

"Work again?" Nanako asked sadly.

"It's Adachi." Dojima nodded before his eyes widened. "What the, is he serious?"

"Is everything ok?" Yu inquired nervously.

"Yeah. Apparently, your friend Yosuke found Yukiko Amagi unconscious in the back room of Junes. Unfortunately, it probably also means she won't remember what happened and who the culprit is." Dojima answered. "Still, she's been found and she's alive which are two good things as far as I'm concerned."

"That's really good, she's ok." Yu smiled.

"Oh that's right, she was one of the people who helped you out before." Dojima noted. "In that case should we invite her over too, of course assuming she's ok that is."

"That sounds great." Yu nodded before pausing. "Oh, but should she rest first?"

"You mean because of whatever happened to her, that's true we should give her time to recover from her ordeal." Dojima nodded. "Of course for now we should all enjoy our dinner."

"Yeah." Nanako agreed happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Yu." Chie mentioned walking up to him.

"Good morning Chie." Yu smiled. "It's still kind of hard to believe we pulled that one off the other day."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Chie nodded before smiling. "Then again, we did and Yukiko is safe."

"Is she going to be ok?" Yu asked. "After all she was there for a lot longer than the rest of us."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Chie nodded only to frown. "I just wish we knew more about who was doing this."

"You aren't the only one Chie, but for now all we can do is keep our eyes open." Yosuke mentioned walking up to them.

"That makes sense." Yu nodded. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. My uncle mentioned that when Yukiko was feeling better you guy could come over."

"Huh, why would…" Yosuke started only for Chie to nod.

"That makes sense, he's probably worried about you. He doesn't know that you're able to keep people from dying." Chie realized.

"Oh that's right, what happened before right?" Yosuke asked before frowning. "I guess from his perspective spending time with friends is helping keep your mind off of things."

Yu nodded before looking down. "Should we tell him what's going on?"

"I don't think so." Chie admitted. "At least not until we know more about who's doing this."

"Chie's right, if the police learn about that place then the person who's throwing people in there might get suspicious." Yosuke agreed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yu admitted as the three of them walked into the school.

(The Investigation Team managed to barely rescue Yukiko from the TV World and are now waiting for her to recover. Next chapter Naoto will learn about Yu's past and Yu will return to the Velvet Room. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh Dojima-san, do you know this kid?" Adachi inquired as Dojima walked into the police station.

Dojima looked and noticed Naoto was sitting at a desk and looking over the files related to Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi's cases along with the small amount of information they had on Yukiko Amagi's brief disappearance.

"Good morning Detective Dojima, I hope you don't mind me looking into the case in order to catch up with your investigation." Naoto noted calmly.

"That's fine, we can work better if we're all on the same page Shirogane." Dojima answered as Adachi's eyes widened in shock. "Oh that's right, Adachi allow me to introduce Naoto Shirogane, he'll be assisting us on this case."

"Wow, I had no idea he was the famous detective prince." Adachi admitted. "Still, hopefully the three of us working together can figure out something, and the sooner the better."

"Is there more to this case than I've been informed?" Naoto inquired.

Dojima turned to him before frowning. 'Well, yes and no. It isn't directly related to the case but I'd like to solve it quickly if at all possible."

"It's his nephew, Yu Narukami. He moved to Inaba recently but everyone in his hometown was killed." Adachi explained causing Naoto's eyes to widen.

"His parents thought having him move in with me and my daughter would help and at least from what I've seen he's making some friends which can help keep his mind off the situation but with a serial killer in Inaba… it can't be good for him." Dojima admitted. "The sooner we can catch whoever's doing this the better."

Naoto nodded at that. "I understand, well hopefully we are able to solve the case for his sake."

"Yeah." Dojima nodded. "Have you noticed anything we overlooked Shirogane?"

"As of yet no I haven't, however we may be looking into this case from the wrong angle." Naoto answered thoughtfully.

"Do you have any ideas?" Dojima asked.

"Perhaps, though I'd like to familiarize myself with Inaba before that." Naoto answered before walking to the door. "Please excuse me."

With that he walked out as Adachi turned to Dojima. "Should we mention that to him? I mean it isn't really that helpful a lead."

Dojima frowned. "We still don't fully understand how it works. We need to learn more about the Midnight Channel first."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Adachi nodded in agreement. "Still, if that's how the perp is picking his victims we just might be able to catch him before anyone else goes missing."

"Hopefully." Dojima mentioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another day, another lecture from King Moron." Yosuke frowned only to smile. "Still, after yesterday don't think anything could spoil my mood. I mean, we actually did it."

"Yeah, it was one of the hardest things I've ever done but the three of us pulled it off." Chie smiled. "Yukiko's resting but she'll be back on her feet soon enough."

"Guys… do you think we'll be able to pull it off again?" Yu asked uncertainly causing them to you look at him. "We nearly died and whoever's doing this is still out there somewhere."

"Yeah, that's true." Chie noted. "Still if we keep a level head and maybe practice a bit in the lower floors just to keep our reflexes sharp we'll be alright."

"Speak for yourself Chie, hopefully Yukiko remembers what happened and we won't have to go back." Yosuke pointed out.

"Yosuke's right." Yu nodded before looking outside. "I'll see you guys later."

"Huh, is everything ok?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, everything's great." Yu smiled before walking off.

"You don't think he'll try and overdo it do you Chie?" Yosuke asked uncertainly.

Chie frowned. "I hope not, but then again after everything he's been through before and how he can actually keep people safe this time he might."

Yosuke nodded hearing that. "We need to make sure we're there for him then.'

"Yeah." Chie agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, how can we be of assistance?" Igor inquired calmly.

"i… we managed to save Yukiko. Thank you both so much." Yu said before closing his eyes. "I never thought I could do anything so… thank you."

"We had no part in your successful rescue of your friend. We are simply here to help nurture your power." Margaret stated. "How you use it and to what end is entirely up to you yourself."

"Even if that's true, I still owe you for helping me." Yu pointed out.

Igor chuckled slightly. "The pleasure is ours, you are a guest of the Velvet Room and so we will assist you as you require until your journey has reached its conclusion."

Yu nodded hearing that. 'Well, I just wanted to say thank you for all your help."

Igor nodded calmly at that. "Then until we meet again."

As Igor said that a blue glow enveloped the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yosuke, what's wrong with you?" inquired a man in a suit. 'You've been acting strangely all day."

"Sorry, I just have something on my mind." Yosuke admitted.

The man nodded. "I get that, but do you think you can try and put aside while you're here? Those two called in sick today."

Yosuke immediately frowned. "Yeah, I know."

The man nodded before walking off only for Chie to walk up holding a bag.

"Yosuke, is everything alright?" Chie asked. "What was that all about?"

"Oh hey Chie." Yosuke smiled seeing her. "Some of the part-timers didn't come in today."

"Again?" Chie questioned in disbelief. "I need to get this stuff home but after that I can come back and lend a hand if you want."

"Seriously? You'd do that?' Yosuke asked in surprise.

"Of course, you need some help and I don't mind lending a hand every once in a while." Chie answered.

"Thanks a lot Chie." Yosuke smiled. 'I really appreciate it."

Chie just nodded before walking off with her stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh welcome back." Nanako said as Yu walked in only to blink. "Huh, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's ok Nanako." Yu smiled. "Do you want to talk a little bit?"

"Ok." Nanako smiled. "Um… do you think Junes is safe?"

"Safe, of course Junes would be…" Yu started only to pause. "Oh, I guess that's a good point, isn't it? Well if Yosuke found Yukiko there it means the bad guy might have been at Junes but Yukiko ended up ok and if we stay together I don't think anything bad will happen."

"Really?" Nanako asked uncertainly before looking at him. "But I don't want you to be scared. Dad still hasn't found the bad guy."

Yu looked down before walking over and gently hugging Nanako. "I know, and that's really scary but he won't let anything happen to us and he has Adachi and the detective from the other day helping him. It'll be ok."

Nanako blinked in surprise before hugging Yu back. "Yeah, I think so too."

Yu smiled hearing that before looking down at Nanako. "Do you want me to ask Yosuke tomorrow if we can go to Junes for a while?"

Nanako looked up and nodded.

 _Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Magician Arcana…_

"Alright, I'll ask him tomorrow and if he says its ok I'll call and let you guys know." Yu said just before the doorbell rang. "Huh?'

"Who do you think that is?" Nanako asked curiously as Yu walked over before opening the door to reveal Naoto.

"Please pardon my intrusion, my name is Naoto Shirogane a detective working on the recent… events transpiring here in Inaba." Naoto stated politely. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Yu nodded before stepping back to let Naoto in. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, though considering what your uncle explained to me earlier I came to offer my sympathies for what you've been through." Naoto answered before walking into the house. "That, and to ask some questions if you don't mind."

"Questions, is he in trouble?" Nanako inquired nervously.

Naoto blinked and turned to Nanako before shaking her head. "Oh, no he isn't in any trouble."

Nanako nodded at that. "Well, ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yosuke was working on restocking some of the shelves at Junes when he noticed Chie walking up to him.

"Sorry it took so long, had to feed my dog before I could come back." Chie apologized only for Yosuke to shake his head.

"It's fine, I'm just glad to have some help." Yosuke smiled.

Chie nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Honestly, I could just use an extra pair of hands." Yosuke admitted. "Thanks to some people we're short-staffed as it is so any help is great."

Chie nodded before walking over to help restock the rest of the shelves. "Hey Yosuke… do you think Yukiko is really safe?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yosuke asked. "We got her out safely and… oh wait, I hadn't thought about that. She's resting though so I don't think she'll end up on the Midnight Channel again but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on it."

"Yeah, you're right." Chie nodded only to look down. "I'm worried about him too."

Yosuke put down one of the cans before sighing. "Yeah, worst case scenario something does happen and then who knows what he might do. We just have to trust that Yukiko stays safe."

"Yeah, you're right." Chie nodded before getting back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yu, Nanako?" Dojima called walking into the house. "Are you… Shirogane?"

"Oh, good evening Dojima-san, I spent a bit of time familiarizing myself with the layout of Inaba when I recalled what detective Adachi said earlier and thought perhaps I should speak with your nephew." Naoto explained.

"I see, that would make sense." Dojima nodded. "Then you know how Yukiko Amagi is his friend?"

"Yes, he informed me of how they helped him get home after the three of them learned of the first victim." Naoto nodded.

"I'm just glad Yosuke found her, I don't know how but I'm just glad she's ok." Yu mentioned before looking down. "She is ok, right uncle?"

"She went through a fairly strenuous experience and she needs some rest." Dojima answered. "She's ok though."

"That's good." Yu smiled.

"Well I think I'll be heading home, I'll see you tomorrow detective Dojima." Naoto mentioned politely before leaving.

"Dad, do you think the three of you can really catch the bad guy?" Nanako asked uncertainly.

"It won't be easy, but I think so." Dojima nodded. "Adachi, Shirogane, and I all want to solve this one before anybody else gets hurt and if we all work together we'll figure it out."

Suddenly the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." Yu offered before walking over. "Hello?" 

"Hello, Yu?" Yukiko asked weakly.

"Yukiko, are you alright?" Yu asked in shock while Dojima's eyes widened in surprise.

"I've been a lot better, but I just wanted to call and make sure you're ok." Yukiko explained. "Considering what happened and…"

"I'm just glad you're ok." Yu interjected. "Get some more rest."

"I will, I tried calling Chie but she didn't answer. She's probably busy right now and I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate what you did." Yukiko told him. "Well, good night."

"Good night Yukiko." Yu smiled before turning. "She wanted to let me know she's doing a little better. She's still not ready to go back to school but well…"

"That's understandable, we still don't know what happened to her but if she's well enough to talk there's a good chance she'll be able to go back soon." Dojima nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yu nodded.

(Naoto has learned about Yu's circumstances prior to him arriving in Inaba and has officially been introduced to Adachi so they can work together to try and solve the case. Next chapter Yu, Nanako, Chie, and Yosuke will spend some time at Junes. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
